Pesadilla antes de Navidad
by Merry y Pippin
Summary: Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo es posible que en sueños hayáis visto el lugar, pues la historia tremenda que os voy a contar, ocurrió cuando el mundo era antiguo. Seguro que os habéis preguntado ¿las fiestas de dónde salieron? Si no, ahora vais a saber lo que fueron.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Aprovechamos para aclarar los nombres de un par de personajes que no tienen ninguno oficial.**

 **Ernald: Ladonia**

 **Wendy: Wy**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo es posible que en sueños hayáis visto el lugar, pues la historia tremenda que os voy a contar, ocurrió cuando el mundo era antiguo. Seguro que os habéis preguntado ¿las fiestas de dónde salieron? Si no, ahora vais a saber lo que fueron_.

Apenas habían trascurrido unos segundos desde que se diera por finalizado el evento por excelencia que todos los años, el día 31 de octubre, se llevaba a cabo en la Ciudad de Halloween.

Como era de esperarse, ese año, como en todos los anteriores desde hacía ya más tiempo del que si quiera los ciudadanos creían, Arthur había tenido un papel esencial, no solo en todo lo relacionado con la organización en sí, sino que también en el mismo desfile. No por nada era uno, por no decir el más, aterrador de todos los seres que habitaban la ciudad.

Cuando se fue a dar cuenta, el rubio se encontró con que se encontraba rodeado de los distintos monstruos que se dedicaban a felicitarle por el hecho de que todo hubiera salido como se llevaba planeando desde el anterior Halloween.

Por entre el gentío, no le costó distinguir a Emma, Natasha y Elizabetha. El trío de brujas se dedicaba a abrirse paso a base de empujones y algún que otro codazo mal intencionado.

O más bien Emma y Elizabetha se habrían paso mientras esta última arrastraba a Natasha a base de tirarle del lago vestido que llevaba.

―Arthur―le llamó Emma, mostrando una sonrisa gatuna que no inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza (y menos mal, sino lo habría pasado demasiado mal en la ciudad)―. Este año, sin duda, te has superado.

―Esa entrada ha sido espectacular―le interrumpió la castaña mientras se recolocaba la flor mustia que solía llevar como adorno de pelo.

El rubio comenzó a agobiarse. No es que no le gustaran las alabanzas, más bien lo que no le gustaba era ser el centro de atención de prácticamente toda la plaza.

―Esto... gracias chicas―contestó, sin entusiasmo ninguno. En vez de mirarlas, se dedicaba a buscar con la mirada una salida entre el gentío, pero todos parecían haberse arremolinado a su alrededor para hablar de algo de esa noche o, incluso, de la del año próximo.

Arthur se giró a Eli cuando se dio cuenta de que la castaña le seguía hablando, aunque no le dio tiempo a enfocarse en entender nada de lo que decía cuando esta fue interrumpida por la única bruja que no se había dirigido a él.

―Elizabetha, haz el favor de callarte, que me estás dando dolor de cabeza con toda esa cháchara sin sentido―se quejó la rubia, provocando que su compañera dejara de dirigir su atención a Arthur para empezar una pelea con ella.

Arthur intentó aprovechar el momento para escapar de allí, pero apenas las brujas parecieron perder el interés por él, el resto de las personas pareció intentar aprovechar la oportunidad para acorralarle.

Sintiendo el agobio crecer y sin tener la menor idea de cómo iba a escapar, fue salvado por la voz del alcalde, literalmente.

―El tiempo se nos echa encima. Según lo planeado vamos con tres minutos de retraso―la voz apurada de Ludwig resonó por encima de la del resto de los monstruos. De forma que, poco a poco, se fue haciendo el silencio en la plaza. O el poco silencio que se podía conseguir al juntarles a todos en un mismo espacio.

―Si no nos damos prisa esto va a ser un desastre―prosiguió el rubio de ojos azules, consultando un papel en el que, Arthur supuso, llevaba el planing de todo lo que se debía de ir haciendo durante la noche―. Como sigamos así no nos dará tiempo a finalizar la entrega de premios.

Y esta última frase hizo que el chip cambiara por completo en los ciudadanos. De repente todos parecieron olvidarse de todo excepto de la voz del alcalde, que comenzaba ya a leer el primer premiado de la lista.

Aprovechando el segundo de libertad, Arthur consiguió escabullirse de la plaza sin ser visto. O por lo menos eso pensaba. Lo que ni siquiera podía imaginar era que, en la distancia, aprovechando las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, una chica se dedicaba a observar su huida con sus ojos verdes fijos en él. Apenas pudo pensar en lo bueno que sería el poder tener la libertad que Arthur siempre parecía tener, cuando una voz que conocía demasiado bien, atrajo su atención.

―¡Lily!―la chica volvió lentamente su frágil cuerpo para encarar a la persona que le había quitado la libertad.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Te creías en serio que podías volver a dormirme usando belladona sin que tuviera consecuencias?

La chica solo atinó a suspirar. Tampoco era como si pudiera hacer mucho más de lo que ya había hecho.

―Eres una desagradecida. Te di la vida. Yo te creé desde cero―siguió con la misma perorata de siempre Vash.

―Yo no te pedí nada de eso―se quejó la chica, apartándose el flequillo de la cara.

―Claro que no, porque no estabas viva. No podías pedir nada. Y ahora andando. No es seguro que estés fuera demasiado tiempo, ya sabes lo frágil que es la porcelana.

Lily suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que seguir al científico hasta el laboratorio en el que la mantenía encerrada con el pretexto de que podría romperse por ser una muñeca de porcelana.

Apenas habían andado unos cuantos metros cuando Lily, quien iba pensando en sus cosas (más concretamente en otra forma de engañar a Vash para conseguir unas horas de libertad), se chocó con la espalda del científico. Este se había parado en seco y miraba con recelo al monstruo frente a ambos.

―Bueno, bueno ¿acaso os vais ya? Si esto no ha hecho más que empezar―Lily no pudo reconocer al extraño hasta que habló. La voz ronca que tenía era inconfundible hasta bajo la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro.

―Aparta de nuestro camino. Aquí no hay nada que le pueda interesar a alguien como tú―Vash habló con más frialdad que la de costumbre.

―Siempre hay algo de alguien que me pueda interesar. Los trucos son lo mío―siguió el encapuchado.

―No, lo tuyo es secuestrar niños y meterlos en sacos, tampoco es lo suficientemente bueno como para que te sientas así de orgulloso, Gilbert.

―Por lo menos yo no dedico mi tiempo de ocio a crear muñecas de porcelana que sean mi viva imagen―siguió al que todos conocían como "El hombre del saco".

―Ya, es lo que tiene ser algo más que una leyenda entre las familias, que tenemos trabajos que hacer. Trabajos de verdad, me refiero.

Lily se percató de que Vash parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su presencia. Solo parecía tener ojos para fulminar una y otra vez a Gilbert.

Mientras la muñeca se planteaba si sería buena idea o no alejarse del lugar sigilosamente, una ráfaga de aire frío se levantó por el callejón en el que se encontraban los tres. A Lily le pareció escuchar los gritos y festejos de los demás ciudadanos, pero rápidamente quedaron eclipsados por lo que pasó. El viento hizo que la capucha que siempre cubría la cabeza de Gilbert cayera hacia atrás.

Si hubiera tenido pulmones, o la necesidad de respirar, en ese momento la muñeca se habría olvidado por completo de hacerlo. Sin duda, no era nada de lo que habría podido imaginar.

Incluso en la oscuridad se podía apreciar la belleza que parecía desprender. Lily estaba segura de que nunca había visto a alguien (o por lo menos que pudiera considerarse una persona) que tuviera un tono de piel tan similar a la porcelana de la que ella misma estaba hecha. Sin embargo no fue esto lo que captó su atención por completo, ni el pelo despeinado de una tonalidad tan similar a su piel.

Lily supo que había perdido por completo la batalla al fijarse en el brillo rojizo de sus ojos. Entre las sombras, la poca luz proyectada por la luna y la palidez de Gilbert, sus ojos parecían brillar con una luz propia. Una luz peligrosa que hizo que ella fuera capaz de olvidar lo que, hasta ese mismo momento la había tenido obsesionada desde el mismo momento de su creación. La posibilidad de ser libre durante un rato más debido a la nula atención que le estaba prestando Vash pasó a un, muy profundo, segundo plano. Por lo menos hasta que Gilbert se volvió a colocar la capucha sobre su cabeza, provocando con esto que todas sus facciones quedaran de nuevo bajo una capa de sombra absoluta.

―Eso es, vuelve a esconderte. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué has tenido que salir esta noche―de nuevo fue la voz de Vash la que le hizo volver a tomar consciencia de dónde estaba.

Lily no tuvo tiempo ni de esperar a escuchar la contestación de Gilbert. Salió corriendo de la forma más sigilosa que fue capaz, dejando a su creador peleando con El hombre del saco.

La chica comenzó a correr en el mismo momento en el que supuso que sus pasos no podrían escucharse y ya no paró hasta que se encontró ante las inmensas puertas del cementerio. No era la primera vez (ni sería la última) que Lily utilizaba esta zona de la ciudad para esconderse de Vash. El científico no acostumbraba a pisar esa zona, así que era como un refugio para ella.

La rubia se apoyó contra una lápida cualquiera. Si no hubiera estado tan deteriorada, quizás se habría parado a mirar sobre la tumba de quién se estaba sentando. Pero eso no era el caso. Su mente no tardó en divagar hacia lo que había visto hacía apenas unos momentos. Gilbert.

No, sin duda no se lo había imaginado así para nada. Para empezar, porque nunca le había visto de cerca (y siempre con la capucha puesta) y, además, Vash le tenía mucho rencor acumulado, por lo que si la chica sacaba el tema, el científico solía cabrearse bastante.

Aunque nada de eso había evitado que el misterioso Hombre del saco si viera sometido al efecto implacable de la imaginación de una muñeca de porcelana aburrida y encerrada en una habitación.

Se había imaginado cómo sería la vida de todos los habitantes y Gilbert, aunque había tenido cierta importancia debido a todo el halo de misterio que le rodeaba, apenas la había marcado como lo había hecho, hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, Arthur.

Sin duda, lo que más le gustaba del rubio era su actitud. Hacía lo que quería cuando quería y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Todo lo que ella siempre había deseado tener y que nunca había podido catar. A excepción de esos momentos en los que conseguía escaparse.

Llevaba ya un buen rato sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta del cementerio se abrió, dando paso, ni más ni menos, que a Arthur; la estrella de la noche. En otro momento, Lily quizás habría estado incluso entusiasmada. Ahora, sin embargo, solamente sentía curiosidad por el qué podría haber llevado a alguien tan popular e importante a un lugar tan solitario como aquel.

Arthur, sin enterarse de que alguien se dedicaba a observarle, se paseó tranquilamente entre algunas de las lápidas, viéndose al fin libre de tanto gentío y con el silencio suficiente que necesitaba para intentar aclarar sus ideas.

Como siempre que iba al cementerio, se paró frente a una pequeña lápida. Apenas se hubo parado ante ella pudo ver que aparecía su mascota. Quizás no era la compañía más terrorífica que podría haber tenido. Sin embargo, le gustaba contarle todo lo que se le pesaba por la cabeza al conejo que le solía acompañar en sus paseos nocturnos. La mascota no era más que una bola peluda y verde (Arthur suponía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su muerte) que, debido a su forma fantasmagórica, era capaz de volar a su alrededor y seguirle el paso.

―Hola, Flying Mint Bunny―saludó al conejo mientras este daba vueltas entre las distintas lápidas y se alejaba de donde él estaba, sin prestarle demasiada atención―. Ojalá todos fueran como tú en este instante―siguió hablando a su mascota, como ya era costumbre para él―. Desde hacía mucho tiempo quería ser importante aquí dentro. No como el alcalde, que tiene que estar siempre pendiente de papeleos aburridos y cosas de ese estilo. Importante como lo soy ahora mismo, famoso por todas las hazañas que he realizado. Suponía que, llegado el momento en el que mi fama me precediera, sería ya por fin feliz. O, por lo menos, me sentiría completo. Pero no ha pasado en todo este tiempo y tampoco tiene pinta de que vaya a pasar―el rubio suspiró, quedándose unos momentos embobado mirando cómo Flying Mint Bunny volaba―. Realmente no fue difícil ganarme el puesto de más aterrador. La máxima competencia que podría haber tenido es Gilbert, pero apenas sale de su encierro. Quizás es por eso que no me parece suficiente. No fue el reto que quería ni que esperaba que fuera. Realmente estoy un poco harto de esta ciudad. De planear lo mismo año tras año. Es que aquí nada cambia, apenas alguna que otra variación en el día a día, pero nada que pueda ser significativo de alguna manera―. O es que estoy aburrido de todo esto―prosiguió―. Antes me encantaba el ir asustando, sobre todo a los niños pequeños. Y esperaba con ansias el día de Halloween. Pero ya... me parece más una noche pesada que algo a partir de lo que pueda obtener cualquier tipo de diversión.

Desde una distancia prudencial, Lily se dedicaba a escuchar todas las quejas del ser más temido de toda la ciudad, descubriendo que no todo era como Arthur les había hecho creer a todos los demás monstruos.

Escondida entre las lápidas, pudo ver cómo Arthur se paraba y miraba para abajo. Tuvo que prestar atención para escuchar lo que este decía y comprender el significado de su acción.

―Si todos supieran lo que lo odio realmente―siguió Arthur, pasando la mano por la empuñadura del cuchillo alojado en su pecho―. Todos en esta ciudad parecen amar el estar muerto o ser monstruos y cosas como esa. Sin embargo yo ya estoy cansado de esto―Flying Mint Bunny flotó sobre su hombro durante unos pocos segundos―. Hasta tú pareces feliz en tu condición de fantasma. Por culpa de este sentimiento, tengo la sensación de estar totalmente solo dentro de la ciudad, por mucho que todos me conozcan y me hablen o saluden. Hasta esto ha comenzado a molestarme más de lo que debería.

De repente, Arthur retomó el paseo, hasta llegar a las puertas traseras del cementerio, las que atravesó sin preocupación ninguna.

Aún apoyada en una de las anónimas lápidas, Lily sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de decirle que ella se sentía igual, sola e incomprendida dentro de la ciudad. Pero en el momento en el que se levantó para perseguirle, la imagen de la piel completamente blanca de Gilbert volvió a su mente. Esto la hizo dudar unos segundos, lo justo para que perdiera de vista por completo a Arthur.

Suponiendo que Vash ya se habría dado cuenta más que de sobra de su ausencia, decidió volver al laboratorio. Prefería cargar con la bronca en ese momento que esperar a que el científico se desesperara más. Y todavía creía que podría usar la excusa de que se distrajo con algo de la fiesta que aún debería proseguir en la plaza de la ciudad. No es que Vash fuera a reducir la regañina, pero quizás no la dejara encerrada demasiado tiempo.

Fue durante el camino de vuelta, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando un trío de niños se acercó a ella, hechos un manojo de nervios.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!―gritaba la única chica del grupo. Lily la conocía de vista, al igual que a los otros dos niños, pues nunca había hablado con ellos. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Wendy, y era una bruja. Al verla, Wendy se acercó con desesperación y la tomó de un brazo con no mucha suavidad―. Tienes que ayudarle. ¡Se ha hecho daño!

―¿Quién se ha hecho daño? ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó Lily, a quien se le había contagiado la preocupación de los niños.

―¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!―exclamó Ernald, un demonio, tomando con una mano el vestido de Lily y tirando de él para que la muñeca le siguiera, la cual lo hizo sin apenas oponerse.

Peter, el último integrante del grupo, era el que parecía más preocupado e iba a la cabeza, corriendo prácticamente hacia el lugar en el que ese alguien se había hecho daño.

―¡Esperad, no vayáis tan rápido!―se quejaba Lily, aunque era totalmente ignorada por los tres niños.

Salieron de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia un lugar en el que Lily nunca había estado. Parecía una casa en un árbol, y supuso que era ahí donde vivían los tres niños. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que no se fiara de ellos… que no eran de confianza. De todas formas, al ver a alguien tirado en el suelo en medio del camino, se olvidó de sus malos presentimientos y se acercó a paso rápido hasta llegar junto a esa persona y arrodillarse.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a la persona tirada en el suelo. Estaba tumbado de lado, por lo que no podía verle la cara, pero eso no le importó. Lo primordial era saber dónde estaba herido―. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Me oyes?

De repente los niños, alrededor de ella, y la otra figura empezaron a reírse, dejando de lado completamente su preocupación, divertidos. Lily les miró, incrédula, sin entender qué era lo que les hacía tanta gracia.

―¿De verdad estás tan preocupada por mí?―preguntó, soltando una risa mordaz, esa voz tan estridente que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Gilbert se incorporó, girándose a ella, con una sonrisa macabra.

Torpemente, la muñeca de porcelana le quitó la mano del hombro, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

―E-Esto…yo… ¿estás bien?

Los niños rieron aún más con eso, mientras que la sonrisa de Gilbert se acrecentaba aún más.

―Ernald, Wendy, Peter. Ya podéis iros―dijo, dirigiéndose a los niños, quienes obedecieron, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol. Una vez estos se hubieron ido, se giró a Lily―. Bueno… muñeca, ¿siempre eres así de crédula?

Lily abrió la boca, dolida, para responder, pero Gilbert siguió hablando.

―Porque vas a aprender, gracias a mí, a no serlo nunca más.

Y tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca, se puso de pie, tirando de ella. Lily no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, antes de que Gilbert comenzara a andar hacia esa casa en el árbol que tan poca gracia la hacía.

Y, de esa manera, Lily cayó en las garras del hombre del saco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Arthur no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo durante la noche. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol le sorprendieron, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado lejos de la Ciudad de Halloween. Sin embargo, no le apetecía nada volver aún, por lo que prosiguió yendo hacia delante.

De repente, su camino se vio interrumpido por un claro de árboles. Sin embargo, no eran árboles corrientes...

―¿Qué es esto, Flying Mint Bunny? Nunca había estado aquí―dijo Arthur a su mascota mientras se adentraba en el claro―. ¿Qué es?

Se fijó que cada uno de los árboles tenía una especie de puerta con una figura distinta a las demás. Todas le resultaron curiosas. Sin embargo, la que más le llamó la atención fue la que tenía forma de árbol y estaba decorada de cositas de colores. Con pasos firmes, Arthur se acercó a ella. Alzó la mano y tomó el pomo dorado de la puerta, que parecía ser un adorno más del árbol. Contrario a lo que Arthur se había esperado, dentro del árbol todo era oscuridad, siendo totalmente hueco. Se giró a su mascota, que le estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada, flotando junto a él.

―Vaya. No hay nada…―murmuró el Rey del Mal, alejándose de la puerta.

Sin embargo, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando una ráfaga de viento frío, con motitas blancas que no supo lo que eran le envolvió, tirando de él hacia dentro del árbol. No pudo siquiera resistirse, viendo cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él y se sumía en una profunda oscuridad.

Durante unos momentos, que no se le hicieron demasiado largos, Arthur sintió cómo caía en un vacío, gritando. Vio que las motitas blancas seguían ahí, cayendo, lo que le produjo curiosidad. Finalmente, se sintió caer en una superficie blandita. Mareado, apretó los ojos, sin saber qué había pasado. Cuando los abrió, se vio rodeado de blanco por todas partes. Las motitas blancas seguían cayendo, y Arthur supuso que eso era lo que formaba lo blanco del suelo. Con curiosidad, tomó un puñado de eso blanco y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo, y se sorprendió al sentir que estaba muy frío.

Alzando la vista, Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba en una colina, encima de lo que parecía ser una colorida ciudad. Sonriendo, se echó hacia delante, cada vez más interesado en ese lugar al que había llegado. Vio que esa ciudad era completamente distinta a la ciudad de Halloween, y no parecía haber monstruos por ninguna parte, sino niños pequeños que reían y jugaban. Todo eso era realmente curioso para Arthur, quien siguió observando desde ahí arriba la ciudad. Sin embargo, el cuerpo se le fue hacia abajo y cayó rodando colina abajo.

Cuando se puso en pie, en las mismas afueras de la ciudad, Arthur vio por primera vez y en primer plano cómo era la ciudad a la que había llegado a parar. No se parecía a ningún lugar en el que hubiera estado nunca, y sintió cómo muchos sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar en su interior. Sentimientos que creía muertos salieron a flote, y el Rey del Mal dibujó una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, mirando alrededor de él cada simple cosa que había. Comenzó a gritar de alegría, preguntándose en voz alta qué era eso, y dónde estaba. También se planteó el porqué de que allí no hubiera monstruos ni ningún ser como él. Todos allí eran niños que, al contrario de lo que Arthur acostumbraba a ver, sonreían y reían, felices y tranquilos, sin nada que temer.

Entre tanto jolgorio, Arthur se distrajo, mirando a todas partes sin fijarse en qué tenía delante. Fue cuando se giró hacia delante, cuando ya había recorrido casi toda la ciudad, que se comió, literalmente, a una persona que estaba delante suya y era de su misma altura (casi todos los habitantes de esa ciudad eran o niños o personas de muy baja estatura). Arthur acabó tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, sintiendo cómo se le había hundido un poco más el puñal en el corazón, lo cual era motivo de preocupación… aunque no parecía que se hubiera hundido demasiado. Alzó la vista y vio cómo la otra persona se giraba a él, sorprendiéndose mucho al verle ahí.

―Buenas noches―dijo el joven mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara―. ¿Llegas tarde a algún lado?

Arthur se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a la otra persona, examinándole.

―¿Dónde estamos?―preguntó, sin responder a la otra pregunta. Se fijó en los rasgos del otro hombre, quien al igual que el resto de los habitantes de esa ciudad estaba vivo y se veía contento.

Ahora fue el turno del otro chico de estudiar al extraño con la mirada. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el extraño adorno que llevaba en la zona del corazón, aunque no dijo nada.

―¿No lo sabes?―preguntó, sorprendido―. Estás en la Ciudad de la Navidad, por supuesto.

―¿Ciudad de la Navidad?―repitió Arthur, sonriendo levemente―. Y... ¿qué es la Navidad?

―Que qué es la Navidad―murmuró para si―. Eso no puede explicarse con palabras, la Navidad es un sentimiento. Es el reunir a toda la familia junto al fuego, cantar villancicos y comer turrón y caramelos. Es... será mejor que te lo enseñe―hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera―. Aunque no estaría de más conocer tu nombre. El mío es Francis.

―Yo soy Arthur―se presentó, siguiendo a Francis―. ¿Un sentimiento?―preguntó, curioso, con muchas ganas de conocer esa ciudad tan distinta a la suya y, por supuesto, descubrir qué era la Navidad exactamente y por qué parecía tan... especial.

―La Navidad es lo más parecido a la felicidad colectiva que podrás encontrar―Francis se giró a mirarle, sin dejar de caminar―. Los niños son felices porque pueden jugar con la nieve y con nuevos juguetes. Los adultos son felices porque las risas de los niños alegran a cualquiera―Francis señaló unas luces que colgaban de una farola a otra―. ¿Ves las luces de distintos colores? Son... bueno, siempre son los mismos colores porque son los más alegres que hay.

Arthur siguió con atención la explicación de Francis, sin perderse detalle.

―No son colores oscuros y fríos―murmuró para sí, emocionado―. Todo lo contrario a mi ciudad…

El otro dirigió sus ojos azules a Arthur con curiosidad. Quizás demasiada.

―¿De qué ciudad vienes tú? Las luces tienen que ser alegres para que los niños sean felices.

―La ciudad de Halloween―respondió con orgullo―. De hecho, es mi ciudad, por decirlo de algún modo.

―¿Tu ciudad? ¿Eres el alcalde o algo similar?―volvió a preguntar, curioso. Apenas había escuchado nada sobre esa ciudad tan contraria a la de la Navidad.

―¿Alcalde? No, ese es Ludwig―negó, muy seguro de lo que decía―. Soy el rey de allí. El protagonista.

―Sí que sois raros allí―miró de nuevo lo que fuera que tuviera clavado en el pecho―. Aunque aquí también hay alguien que sobresale del resto en cuanto importancia, no va por ahí llamándose a sí mismo rey de la Navidad.

―¿Raros? ¿Nosotros? ¡Pero si los raros sois vosotros!―Al ver que Francis le miraba al pecho, Arthur arrugó el ceño, sintiéndose levemente intimidado. Nadie solía escrutarle el puñal que llevaba clavado al pecho con tanto descaro―. Y si no es el rey, ¿qué es?

―Tienes que estar bromeando al decir que no sabes quién es―Francis se paró debajo del haz de luz de una de las múltiples farolas―. Ya sabes, siempre vestido de rojo, que lleva regalos a los niños en Nochebuena. Con una risa más que característica―a medida que iba hablando, el rubio iba ensanchando su sonrisa―. Tienes que conocerle.

Arthur alzó una ceja, sin tener idea de lo que Francis decía, pero encontrándolo realmente interesante.

―Eeeh no. ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué hace eso?

―Hace eso porque... bueno, pues porque tiene que compensar a los niños por portarse bien durante todo el año―sonrió al extraño―Ven, hay más cosa que aún no te he enseñado―dijo, comenzando a buscar en las distintas ventanas hasta que, colgada de una de ellas, vio la planta que buscaba.

―Eso es muérdago y es una de las mejores cosas de esta ciudad.

―¿Muérdago?―repitió Arthur, mirando la planta―. Nunca lo había oído...―murmuró, girándose a Francis―. ¿Y por qué es de las mejores cosas?

―Porque permite a las personas demostrar su amor a los demás, no todo gira en torno a los regalos de los niños, al fin y al cabo―dejó sus ojos fijos en la planta unos segundos más antes de volverlos hacia Arthur y sonreírle, pero éste frunció el ceño.

―No entiendo. ¿Qué hace el muérdago para que la gente se demuestre su amor?

Francis se rio.

―No es el muérdago. Por sí solo no es más que una planta bonita. Son las personas, ya que todas quieren creer la leyenda que dice que, si besas a alguien bajo una de ellas, encontrarás el amor―el de ojos azules se quedó un poco pensativo―. Quizás sea algo más relacionado con la Ciudad de San Valentín. Pero en Navidad los deseos tienen la capacidad de hacerse realidad, no hay que desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

―Vaya...―murmuró Arthur, pensativo. Si hubiera estado vivo, se hubiera sonrojado antes de preguntar una cosa como la que estaba a punto de preguntar―. ¿Y... qué es el amor, exactamente? ¿Y por qué le das tanta importancia?

―¿No sabes lo que es el amor?―preguntó estupefacto, volviendo a dirigir sus ojos hacia el corazón del otro, pero esta vez apartando la mirada rápidamente.

Arthur negó, avergonzado.

―Bueno, el amor no es algo fácil de explicar con palabras, Arthur, incluso puede variar dependiendo de la persona a la que le preguntes. Para mí, sin embargo, el amor es el motor de todo esto―dijo, abriendo los brazos para abarcar la mayor parte del paisaje―. Incluso de ti. Aunque no sepas lo que es, estoy seguro de que más pronto que tarde, un día te darás cuenta de lo que esto significa para ti. Pero tampoco quiero ser yo el que te destroce la sorpresa del descubrimiento de este sentimiento―volvió a sonreírle, convencido de sus palabras, aunque no tanto de que el otro las hubiera comprendido.

Arthur sonrió, levemente, costándole un poco entender todo lo que le acababa de explicar Francis.

―Creo que pillo el concepto―asintió―... Esto es muy distinto a Halloween―dijo para sí, bajando la voz y mesándose la barbilla. De repente, le vino a la cabeza una pequeña idea. No era más que un castillo en el aire. Sin embargo, quizás podría servirle para demostrarle a Francis que había entendido la Navidad.

―¿Todos en Halloween son como tú?―preguntó Francis de golpe―. Quiero decir, nunca he conocido a nadie de otra ciudad.

―Yo tampoco, hasta hoy. Y sí, todos allí son como yo. Monstruos que asustamos a la gente, especialmente a los niños. Pero ninguno es tan aterrador como yo―respondió Arthur, orgulloso.

―Así que allí ser aterrador es motivo de orgullo―murmuró para si―Pero tú tampoco pareces un monstruo a simple vista. Es más no nos diferenciamos demasiado.

Arthur se ofendió con eso.

―¿Que no parezco un monstruo? Eso lo dices porque no me has visto ningún día de Halloween. De haberlo hecho, no dirías eso tan a la ligera.

―No lo digo como algo malo. Solo es que tenía entendido que son, sois―se corrigió mientras hablaba―seres con formas raras... desagradables para el resto y bueno, tú no lo pareces.

―¿Qué parezco, entonces?―preguntó Arthur, pensando que eso podría ser divertido...

―Una persona normal―se lo pensó un momento―. O casi. Quizás algo chapado a la antigua pero nada más. Bueno, sin contar eso―señaló el mango del puñal en su pecho―. ¿Qué es?

―E-Esto...―murmuró, ignorando eso de que parecía una persona normal, y dirigiendo la mirada a su pecho―. Es una larga historia... dudo que quieras oírla.

―No tengo gran cosa que hacer hasta Navidad―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Y siempre me han gustado las historias junto a la chimenea.

―Vale... Para empezar, no puedo quitarme el puñal del corazón. De lo contrario, me desintegraría. Diría que me moriría, pero ya estoy muerto―rio macabro.

Francis abrió mucho los ojos, no esperando algo como eso dicho tan a la ligera.

―¿Y cómo sabes que no lo puedes quitar? ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que estás...? bueno, ya sabes.

―Es una maldición que me echaron cuando morí. Lo he intentado varias veces, pero me empiezo a encontrar fatal y desisto―explicó, tocando suavemente la empuñadura del arma―. ¿Que cuánto tiempo llevo así?―preguntó, pensativo―. Mmm es una curiosa pregunta. Llevo tantos años muerto que ya he perdido la cuenta...

―No entiendo cómo puede haber seres capaces de algo así―el de ojos azules negó con la cabeza―. Nadie en su sano juicio maldeciría a alguien, y menos después de muerto.

―No me maldijo después de morir, sino mientras moría―suspiró Arthur―. Mi muerte fue lenta y dolorosa, y en los últimos momentos de mi vida humana fue cuando me hicieron esto...

―Vale, vale. Está bien, eres el más terrorífico de los monstruos. Pero para―le cortó Francis, notando que su estómago se cerraba en un nudo al saber la historia de la muerte del otro―. Tampoco necesito todos los detalles.

―Eres tú el que ha preguntado. Yo ya dije que dudaba que quisieras oírla―dijo Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No pensé que pudiera ser tan cruel. Cosas como esas ni siquiera pueden imaginarse aquí.

―Pues allí eso es lo normal...aunque no solemos dañarnos los unos a los otros, sino a los demás―explicó, pensando que la ciudad de Francis era demasiado diferente a la suya...

―Pero sigo sin entender el porqué de dañar a los demás o asustar a los niños ¿acaso eso os hace algún bien a vosotros?

Arthur se pensó su respuesta antes de hablar.

―No lo sé, realmente. Halloween es nuestra fiesta, y consiste en asustar... Siempre hemos sido así, y estamos orgullosos de ello.

Francis asintió, dando a entender que lo entendía (cosa que no hacía en realidad).

―Bueno, pero ahora estamos en la ciudad de la Navidad ¿hay algo más que te llame la atención para ver?―preguntó, animándose de nuevo.

Arthur miró todo lo que había alrededor de ellos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

―Ya entiendo todo de la Navidad... creo que es hora de volver a mi ciudad―dijo sonriendo de lado, pensando en cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos en la Ciudad de Halloween.

Francis hizo una mueca, sintiéndose algo decepcionado al saber que el otro pensaba irse ya.

―Bueno, pues entonces supongo que la visita guiada termina aquí.

Arthur le dio la razón, asintiendo.

―Ya nos veremos...―se despidió, enigmático, con ganas de llevar a cabo todas esas ideas que se habían ido formando en su cabeza.

Bastante lejos de allí, en la Ciudad de Halloween, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

―¿P-Puedo… preguntar por qué estoy aquí?―se atrevió a preguntar Lily, tímidamente.

Gilbert, quien estaba hasta ese momento demasiado absorto en unos planos que, por lo que la muñeca pudo ver, parecían ser de Vash (robados, en todo caso), alzó la mirada y la clavó en ella con desinterés.

―Meh, me aburría―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros―. Y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí molestar un poco a ese loco de Vash…―sonrió levemente―. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que quitándole su más preciado tesoro.

Lily asintió suavemente, agachando la mirada a sus manos. Se sintió decepcionada con esa respuesta, ya que había albergado la esperanza de que Gilbert sintiera lo mismo por ella y esa fuera la razón por la que la había hecho ir a su guarida. Volvió a mirar a su captor, quien había devuelto la atención a los planos. Quiso preguntarle de qué eran exactamente y para qué los quería, pero temía una respuesta brusca que la deprimiera más, por lo que decidió quedarse callada, sin hacer ni decir nada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Gilbert dejó los papeles en la mesa.

―¿Siempre eres así de aburrida?―le preguntó a la muñeca, escrutándola con la mirada.

Lily hizo una mueca, dolida por la pregunta y los pocos modales que parecía tener el albino.

―Bueno, como sea―siguió hablando, apartando los planos de un manotazo y provocando que se unieran al desorden general de la casa―. Ven, siéntate.

La chica le hizo caso, tomando asiento frente a él.

―¿Por qué eres tan importante para Vash?―le preguntó de nuevo en cuanto la muñeca hubo tomado asiento.

―Bueno, él me creó. Y le ayudo en casa, le preparo la comida, limpio...

―Y le drogas para poder escapar de casa―la interrumpió, con una sonrisa divertida.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?―le preguntó, más concentrada en la sonrisa del albino que en la conversación.

―Me gusta saber lo que pasa en la ciudad. Y tampoco es difícil de adivinar, solo hay que escuchar a ese idiota de Vash gritarte cada vez que se despierta.

Lily bajó la mirada, dejando los ojos clavado en sus manos, las que abría y cerraba de manera frenética.

―¿Qué usas?

―Belladona. A veces se la echo en la comida y la disimulo con otros ingredientes como aliento de sapo.

―Quizás seas más lista de lo que aparentas. Tendré que tener cuidado si algún día me das algo de comer.

La muñeca levantó los ojos, sintiendo más orgullo del que debería por el simple hecho de haber conseguido que Gilbert la halagara.

―Aunque tampoco creo que te convenga usar eso conmigo―Gilbert aprovechó que ella había levantado la vista para fulminarla con la mirada―. No me creo capaz de ser todo lo delicado que se debería ser con una muñequita hecha de frágil porcelana. Sobre todo si estoy disgustado contigo.

La chica asintió. No iba a decírselo, pero tampoco es que tuviera ganas de escapar de aquella casa.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Para no quedarse embobada mirando al hombre del saco, Lily se dedicó a mirar a todos lados.

Se notaba que la prioridad de Gilbert no era la de mantener la casa ordenada, y la muñeca supuso que el tener a esos tres niños por ahí destrozando todo, tampoco sería de gran ayuda.

―¿Dónde están Wendy, Erland y Peter?―preguntó la muñeca al darse cuenta de la ausencia de los tres niños.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

―Estarán por la ciudad molestando al resto de monstruos, no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es más, seguramente estés mejor cuando ellos no anden por aquí dentro.

―Son molestos pero los tienes aquí contigo.

―Tú también eres molesta y ahora mismo te tengo aquí conmigo―le sonrió burlón―Me son útiles, si te interesa saberlo. Se enteran de todo lo que ocurre en la ciudad y me lo cuentan.

―¿Utilizas a los niños pequeños?―le preguntó de nuevo, sorprendida.

―Ellos se entretienen y a mí me sirve lo que me cuentan, es beneficio mutuo―le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

A medida que iba pasando la noche, Lily iba sintiéndose más cómoda en presencia de Gilbert. Llegó un momento en el cual era capaz de ignorar las múltiples borderías del albino, y centrarse solo en los escasos gestos amables que parecía tener hacia ella. Estos pequeños gestos, como enseñarle rápidamente la casa y mostrarle que tenía una habitación confortable y exclusiva para ella, hicieron que la muñeca fuera notando la atracción que sentía hacia Gilbert crecer a pasos agigantados. Cuando apenas quedaban unas horas para el amanecer, la muñeca no pudo soportar más el cansancio, quedándose dormida en uno de los raídos sofás del salón de la casa.

Un golpe sordo seguido de varios gritos y risas hicieron despertar a la muñeca varias horas después. Estaba completamente desorientada. Sin duda, no estaba en su cuarto, ni en casa de Vash. Tardó unos segundos en recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y otros cuantos en darse cuenta de que, aunque se había quedado dormida en el salón, ahora mismo estaba en la habitación que Gilbert le había enseñado como suya.

Lily no pudo reprimir ni la sonrisa, ni la vergüenza, al comprender que solamente el albino la podría haber llevado hasta la habitación. Salió de ella (aún algo avergonzada), para curiosear a qué se debía el alboroto que la había despertado.

En el salón se encontraban Peter, Wendy y Ernald hablando a gritos con Gilbert. Bueno, realmente hablaba Wendy mientras Ernald se peleaba con Peter, a quien estaba tapando lo boca.

―...así que todos están desesperados―estaba diciendo Wendy.

―¿Entonces no se sabe nada de él desde ayer?―preguntó Gilbert, escrutando con la mirada a la chica.

―Desde anoche―dijo Ernald, que seguía forcejeando con el otro chico.

Lily se quedó en la puerta, pendiente de la conversación para ver si podía captar lo que pasaba.

―No seas tímida, muñequita―dijo Gilbert de repente, mirándola―. Pasa, creo que esto te puede interesar.

Lily se acercó avergonzada con pasos cortos, sin mirar al albino, sintiéndose pillada en seco escuchando la conversación ajena.

―¿Podéis resumir lo que acontece ahora mismo en la ciudad?―le preguntó el hombre del saco a los chicos, para que Lily pudiera enterarse de todo.

De nuevo, fue Wendy la que tomó la voz cantante.

―Arthur ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe nada de él desde anoche y el pueblo está desesperado―resumió la chica, antes de echarse a reír.

Lily sintió que se paralizaba, recordando todo lo que le había escuchado decir al desaparecido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y se dedicó a asentir.

―El que está peor es Ludwig―habló Peter, que se había conseguido zafar del agarre de su amigo―. Dice que ahora no puede planear nada para el Halloween del año que viene.

―Y les está pegando la preocupación a todos en la ciudad. En serio están todos como locos.

Gilbert asintió, sonriendo.

―Volved a la ciudad y enteraros de todo lo que pase. No os quiero ver por aquí hasta que no podáis decirme todo lo que hizo Arthur antes de desaparecer como si nada.

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa corriendo y gritando cosas sin sentido, o por lo menos para Lily.

―Bueno, parece que esto se pone interesante―dijo Gilbert, con ese brillo peligroso en los ojos que cautivaba a la muñeca de porcelana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Arthur no necesitó llegar a las puertas de la ciudad para notar que algo no andaba bien en su ciudad. Cargado con todos los extraños objetos que quería compartir con los ciudadanos de Halloween, el no muerto alargó la zancada para poder llegar antes a la plaza, temiéndose toda clase de escenarios. Ninguno, sin embargo, como el que se encontró. Apenas le vieron, los más pequeños se emocionaron hasta el punto de correr a su alrededor, gritando a los cuatro vientos que había vuelto a la ciudad. Reunidos en la plaza estaban algunos de los monstruos más influyentes a excepción de él, que hablaban con un desconsolado alcalde hasta que escucharon los infantiles gritos.

―¿Dónde te habías metido, Arthur?―le recriminó Ludwig.

―Es largo de contar―le contestó altivo, sin soltar el gran saco en el que llevaba todos los objetos.

―Te hemos buscado por todos los sitios que se nos han ocurrido.

―Incluso hemos tenido que drenar el lago―interrumpió al alcalde uno de los vampiros.

―Pero si tú no has hecho nada, Vladimir―se quejó Elizabetha, sentada junto con las otras dos brujas en el suelo de la plaza.

―Apenas quedan 363 días para Halloween―volvió a recriminarle el alcalde, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de los otros.

―Convoca una asamblea general y os contaré a todos lo que me ha pasado―le cortó Arthur.

―Hay demasiadas cosas para organizar aún ¿de dónde quieres que saque el tiempo para eso?―Ludwig se mostraba cada vez más nervioso.

El autoproclamado Rey de Halloween se fijó en ese momento en todos los planos que rodeaban al rubio.

―Me da igual de dónde saques el tiempo, Ludwig. Pero convoca a todos los ciudadanos para asamblea general ahora mismo―elevó la voz mientras miraba iracundo al alcalde a quien no le quedó más remedio que acatar las órdenes de Arthur.

El sonido de las campanas resonó por toda la ciudad, indicando que habría una reunión.

Incluso en la distante casa del hombre del saco, podían escucharse sin problemas los tañidos de las campanas llamando a todos los habitantes.

―Eso significa que hay reunión. ¿No piensas prepararte?―Lily apartó los ojos de la ventana para centrarlos en Wendy, quien le hablaba mientras se colocaba el gorro de bruja.

―¿Acaso puedo salir sin más?

―Claro que no, pero tampoco puedes quedarte sola y Gilbert está demasiado ocupado como para andar de niñera―habló Peter, mirándola burlón.

La muñeca no hizo ningún gesto aun cuando le dolió el hecho de que el albino considerara el estar con ella como un castigo.

―Así que le dice a tres niños que se hagan cargo de mí.

―Te vamos a vigilar nada más―Ernald pasó a su lado como un torbellino, buscando algo ente las estanterías.

―Y no dudes en que tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que no nos lo pongas difícil. No queremos pagar con el enfado de Gilbert si se entera de que su nuevo juguete se ha largado―la bruja abrió la puerta, provocando que las campanadas se escucharan con mayor intensidad.

Lily sabía cómo era estar bajo la presión de enfadar a la persona encargada de ti, por lo que sintió la suficiente pena por los tres niños como para no escapar. Cosa que tampoco se había planteado seriamente, teniendo en cuenta que el único lugar al que podría ir era de vuelta al laboratorio de Vash, donde la esperaría el científico más que cabreado y una muy larga temporada encerrada en la torre.

Mientras los cuatro andaban hacia la gran sala a la que todos los monstruos se dirigían, Lily escuchó varios retazos de conversaciones. De esta forma, en el momento en el que entró a la gran sala ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba en casa de Gilbert. Tras la desaparición de Arthur, ahora éste había vuelto y había hecho convocar una reunión urgente. La muñeca estaba ansiosa por saber qué era esa cosa tan urgente, aunque una parte de ella seguía en la casa del hombre del saco, preguntándose qué era lo que le mantenía tan ocupado tanto rato. Ella siempre había pensado que no salía de casa, ya que apenas se le solía ver por la ciudad, pero estaba equivocada, ya que tampoco parecía pasar más tiempo del necesario allí.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta, antes de subir al escenario con determinación. Sentados ante él, se encontraban todos los habitantes de la Ciudad de Halloween al completo. De hecho, el mismo Arthur se sorprendió de ver a Lily, quien apenas salía de su casa, allí. Aunque le extrañó no verla con Vash sino con los tres chicos de Gilbert.

―¡Escuchadme todos!―exclamó Arthur, consiguiendo que su público se callara y le prestase atención casi al momento―. Os voy a hablar de la Ciudad de la Navidad.

La gente le miró, expectante, y el Rey del Mal comenzó a hablar. Les relató cómo era la Ciudad a la que había ido a parar, remitiéndose a todo lo que Francis le había contado. Sin embargo, no todo fue tan fácil como él creía. A cada cosa que explicaba, alguien le preguntaba si era malo, o si tenía fines relacionados con la maldad. A Arthur estas interrupciones no le molestaron mucho. De hecho, le gustaba ser el que les explicase sobre La Navidad, y todo lo diferente que era de Halloween.

Una vez la reunión hubo terminado, Arthur suspiró, sintiéndose desanimado. Tenía la impresión de que, a pesar de los emocionados que se veían los ciudadanos con la Navidad, no había explicado del todo bien lo que era la Navidad.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, Arthur se puso a investigar sobre la Navidad de manera científica. Si no podía comprenderla de la manera en que Francis había intentado explicársela, él mismo intentaría entenderla a su manera.

A la mañana siguiente, con las energías renovadas, Arthur se dirigió hacia la casa de Vash. El científico estaba de bastante mal humor (peor que de lo normal), ya que Lily se había escapado. Sin embargo, Arthur recordó haber visto a la muñeca de porcelana la noche anterior en la asamblea general… De todas formas, se lo calló. No quería meter en más problemas a Lily.

―¿Qué necesitas?―preguntó Vash, en un intento de ser amable. Arthur era el Rey de Halloween, y le caía bastante bien, como a todos (exceptuando, quizás, a Gilbert).

―Unos instrumentos. Es para la Navidad.

Eso pareció animar a Vash, quien asintió y acompañó a Arthur a su laboratorio. Una vez allí, éste tomó todo lo que consideró necesario, sin recibir ningún impedimento por parte del científico. Con eso, volvió a su casa, donde le aguardaba Flying Mint Bunny, y se dispuso a sacar de su maletín todo lo que había adquirido en el laboratorio.

―Ya he vuelto―anunció Arthur con entusiasmo.

Tras una serie de experimentos fallidos, desde intentar observar acebo al microscopio y acabar aplastándolo, pasando por examinar el tejido de un par de peluches, hasta intentar derretir un bastón de caramelo, Arthur se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

―¿Pero qué quiere decir?―se preguntaba frustrado el Rey de Halloween, cada vez más seguro de que la Navidad no era tan sencilla como se la había pintado Francis.

Se pasó toda la noche en vela, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le fallaba. Se le hizo de día con sus cavilaciones, aunque no le importó.

Había algo, no sabía el qué concretamente, que le hacía pensar de nuevo en todo el asunto navideño. Había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Recapituló, en un momento de sangre fría: Sabía ya cómo era la fiesta, y lo que se hacía en ella. Lo había explicado al resto de los habitantes de la Ciudad de Halloween en una asamblea general, y parecían haberlo entendido… Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el problema?

De repente, las palabras de Francis resonaron en su cabeza, dándole la respuesta.

 _"Ya sabes, siempre vestido de rojo, que lleva regalos a los niños en Nochebuena. Con una risa más que característica."_

 _"Hace eso porque... bueno, pues porque tiene que compensar a los niños por portarse bien durante todo el año."_

¡Era cierto! Francis le había hablado del protagonista de la Navidad… ¡Pero no le había dicho ni su nombre, ni cómo hacía para llevar los regalos a los niños!

Saltando, literalmente, de la silla de su escritorio donde estaba sentado, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en la cara de Arthur, teniendo por fin su respuesta. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación, desde donde prácticamente podía verse toda la ciudad, y anunció con un grito.

―Está decidido. Este año, la Navidad será nuestra.

Quienes le habían escuchado, que eran prácticamente casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Halloween, le aplaudieron emocionados. Por su parte, Arthur ideó rápidamente en su cabeza un plan: Volvería a la Ciudad de la Navidad y le preguntaría a Francis sobre el "Rey" de la Navidad. Después de todo, el rubio le había caído bien. De hecho, más que bien… Era algo que no le había pasado antes. Apenas había estado pocas horas con él y sentía que podría estar el resto de la eternidad con él, literalmente. Sin embargo, ese Francis parecía mortal, lo cual era una pena… Apartando ese último pensamiento de su mente, Arthur salió a toda prisa de su casa y se dirigió hacia el bosque, después de haber avisado a unos cuantos que estaría fuera otro par de días.

El camino hasta las tierras remotas, en donde se encontraba ese curioso claro con los árboles con puertas, se le hizo demasiado largo. No recordaba que lo fuera tanto… Estuvo corriendo hasta que llegó allí (una de las ventajas de estar muerto: podía correr ilimitadamente sin cansarse, por lo cual no tenía que hacer ninguna parada para descansar), y nada más llegar, abrió con ganas la puerta de la Navidad. Como la vez anterior, el árbol se lo tragó y cayó en una especie de dimensión espacio-tiempo. Cuando por fin aterrizó en la tan ansiada Ciudad de la Navidad, Arthur se puso a correr como loco por las calles de ésta, buscando a Francis a base de gritos, esperando que eso surtiera el efecto deseado.

Escuchando cómo alguien le llamaba a gritos, Francis dejó uno de los muchos regalos que se le amontonaban para dar el visto bueno y se asomó por la ventana. Al reconocer al extraño ser que se hacía llamar Rey de Halloween, no pudo menos que sonreír, pensando que podría evadirse un rato de la monotonía que le rodeaba.

―¿Me buscabas?―le preguntó a Arthur nada más salió de la fábrica, teniendo que elevar la voz para hacerse oír.

―¡Francis!―exclamó Arthur, con una amplia sonrisa y soltando un suspiro de alivio por haber encontrado finalmente a la persona a la que iba buscando―. ¡Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo!

―Ya veo que tienes prisa―le sonrió de vuelta, intentando no fijarse en el puñal que tanto le llamaba la atención―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Te acuerdas que me hablaste del "Rey de la Navidad"?―preguntó, haciendo comillas con los dedos―. ¿Cómo se llama realmente?

―¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?―le preguntó de vuelta, algo a la defensiva.

―Es... simple curiosidad. Caí en la cuenta de que no me habías hablado de él en profundidad. Ni cómo viste, ni cómo es que lleva regalos a los niños... ya sabes, cómo es que hace su trabajo en general.

―Se me sigue haciendo raro que no sepas nada de él, pero bueno, creo que podré explicarte en rasgos generales lo que hace―le contestó, obviando el presentimiento de que algo no iba del todo bien.

―¡Sí!―exclamó emocionado, acercándose un poco más a Francis.

El de ojos azules comenzó a andar, volviendo a poner algo de distancia entre ambos.

―Su nombre es... bueno, es conocido como Santa Claus y, como ya sabes, se dedica a recorrer las distintas ciudades repartiendo regalos a los niños durante toda Nochebuena.

―¿Cómo lo hace tan deprisa? Es decir, ¿no tiene ningún truco para eso?―preguntó entusiasmado, sin darse cuenta de lo distante que estaba el otro.

―Claro que tiene un truco―Francis sonrió para sí―. Recorre los cielos en un trineo tirado por sus renos, que son capaces de volar a gran velocidad.

Arthur asintió, pensativo.

―Bien... ―susurró para sí―. ¿Y lleva alguna ropa distintiva o algo?

―Va de rojo y blanco. Son colores bastante navideños, y lleva un gorro con una bola por el que todo el mundo le reconoce―se giró para mirar al habitante de Halloween.

―Mmm parece algo muy sencillo, ¿no? Aunque quizás podrías mostrarme una imagen o algo similar para hacerme mejor a la idea.

―¿Todo esto es simple curiosidad?―escrutó con la mirada a Arthur.

―Por ahora sí. Es parte de una…sorpresa.

Francis sonrió ante esto, inocente.

―Bueno, si es una sorpresa supongo que está bien. Hace poco he estado mirando los retoques del traje, así que tengo por aquí los bocetos de estos, les puedes echar un vistazo si quieres―le tendió unos papeles sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo ahora que creía saber que las intenciones de Arthur no eran malas.

Tomándolos con determinación, el Rey de Halloween dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Gracias. ¿Puedo quedarme uno? Me será muy útil.

―Yo te he dado mucha información sobre Santa Claus, ahora quiero saber más sobre ti. Es justo ¿no crees?―dijo, dejando que Arthur cogiera los papeles.

―Pregunta lo que quieras―dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos. Tomó los papeles y los guardó, pensando que ya podía irse... Aunque realmente se sentía bastante bien estando allí, charlando con Francis.

Francis quedó pensativo. Había algo en Arthur tan distinto a lo que siempre había conocido que no sabía por dónde empezar.

―Bueno, ya sé más o menos tu historia. ¿Cómo eras antes de morir? Supongo que en algo te habrá cambiado.

―¿Antes?―preguntó Arthur, perdiendo la sonrisa progresivamente―. No... no me acuerdo bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Solo sé que al morir me condenaron para siempre―dijo, mirando el puñal en su pecho―. En vida no era nadie popular. Era un don nadie... Fue estando ya muerto que me convertí en alguien importante.

―¿Preferirías volver a ser mortal si eso fuera posible?

―Sí―admitió con ensoñación, agachando la mirada―. En mi ciudad hay personas que están vivas y suelo envidiarles a veces... Me gustaría volver a sentir mi corazón latir, o tener que parar de correr porque mis pulmones no dieran para más... La muerte es muy monótona realmente―confesó, con amargura en sus palabras―. No sabes la suerte que tienes de estar vivo, Francis...―murmuró, alzando la mirada y posándola en los ojos azules del otro.

Francis sintió casi como suyo el dolor en las palabras del otro. Nada acostumbrado a la tristeza, sintió al mismo tiempo curiosidad y un deseo casi irrefrenable de hacer realidad el deseo de Arthur. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerle la mirada y hablar de forma muy suave.

―Nunca hay que perder la esperanza de que ocurra lo que deseas.

Arthur asintió, aunque sabía que su deseo era irrealizable...

―De todas formas, en Halloween no te va mal ¿verdad?―volvió a preguntar Francis, intentando encontrar algo con lo que él mismo pudiera consolarse.

Asintió de nuevo, recuperando la sonrisa.

―Eso es lo bueno de estar muerto; En Halloween soy el Rey.

Francis sonrió también, aunque no del todo seguro de si merecía la pena estar muerto pero tener importancia dentro de una ciudad.

―Bueno, ¿y qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara yo?―preguntó, cambiando de tema, sabiendo que ya debería irse, pero no quería.

―Estaba revisando algunos de los nuevos juguetes de esta Navidad―dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado―. Aunque no es que me guste especialmente ese trabajo.

―¿Por qué no? Se supone que a ti te encanta todo esto de la Navidad y hacer felices a los niños.

―Claro que me gusta, pero eso no quita que el estar horas enteras revisando regalos que ya han sido revisados con anterioridad se me haga algo monótono―dijo, algo culpable―. Realmente tu visita ha terminado con lo que se presagiaba como un día bastante aburrido.

―Te entiendo. En mi ciudad suelo repasar los planes para cada Halloween con Ludwig, y cada año se me hace más aburrido..―suspiró, antes de sonreír levemente―. Pero bueno, es bueno conocer a alguien de otra fiesta con quien puedo desconectar de todo.

―¿No te sientes culpable al pensar eso? Eres el Rey de Halloween y aún así quieres desconectar de todo―preguntó a Arthur, bastante interesado en la respuesta de este.

―En realidad no... No sé cómo será el rey de aquí, Santa Clavos creo que dijiste que se llamaba, pero yo personalmente creo que es demasiada responsabilidad ser el protagonista de una fiesta y estar ahí pendiente durante todo el año de que todo vaya bien hasta el último momento. Es... demasiado―bufó, agobiado de oírse a sí mismo―. Es un no parar, y es bueno poder escaquearse de vez en cuando.

Francis hizo una mueca extraña al escuchar mencionar a Santa de esa manera, pero supuso que había escuchado mal.

―Vale, visto así tienes razón. Supongo que todos tenemos derecho a descansar de nuestras respectivas fiestas por lo menos durante un tiempo.

―Bueno…―murmuró, mirando alrededor―. Me encanta estar aquí, ¿sabes? Pero tengo que volver ya.

―¿Ya?―preguntó, algo decepcionado el de ojos azules―Bueno, recuerda que puedes venir siempre que quieras.

―Lo mismo te digo, eres bienvenido en la Ciudad de Halloween―le sonrió Arthur―. ¡Hasta pronto!

Francis se despidió de Arthur con la mano, preguntándose si volvería a verlo de nuevo (cosa que ya tenía ganas de que sucediera), o incluso si merecería la pena ir a Halloween para visitarle.

Muy lejos de allí, de nuevo en la ciudad de Halloween, Lily se dedicaba a merodear por la casa de Gilbert. Como era de esperar, después de la reunión convocada por Arthur, había vuelto a casa del albino sin crear ningún tipo de problema a los niños. Esa noche ni siquiera había visto a su captor, cosa que comenzaba a inquietar a la chica. Debido a eso, se había propuesto investigar qué era lo que podría hacer Gilbert todas las horas que pasaba fuera de casa y alejado de la ciudad.

Aprovechando que Peter, Ernald y Wendy estaban "trabajando", como solían llamar al hecho de ir a la ciudad a molestar al máximo número de monstruos posibles, Lily se dedicó a buscar algún tipo de información útil, aunque no encontró nada de especial interés más allá del hecho de que la organización de la casa era mucho más compleja de lo que había supuesto. Siguiendo una serie de pasillos y escaleras descendentes, la muñeca llegó a una puerta que nunca antes había visto, bastante camuflada con el resto de las paredes. Es más, si no hubiera estado entreabierta seguramente la chica no se habría percatado de su presencia. Sin embargo, el pequeño rayo de luz que salía del interior le llamó la atención. Dentro de la sala todo parecía estar iluminado con luces de neón. Lily se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, observando con curiosidad a su alrededor, algo cegada aún por el contraste entre la oscuridad general de la sala y el brillo en todos los objetos.

―No creo haberte dado permiso como para entrar aquí―la voz fría de Gilbert sobresaltó a la muñeca.

El hombre del saco llevaba la capucha hacia abajo por lo que Lily pudo ver con claridad la frialdad de sus palabras reflejada en sus ojos.

―N-No sabía qué era―se justificó ella, algo intimidada.

―El daño ya está hecho―el albino se acercó a ella, que seguía clavada cerca de la puerta―. Aunque nunca me han gustado demasiado los curiosos, quizás haga un excepción contigo.

Lily asintió, intentando asimilar las últimas palabras que había dicho Gilbert ¿acaso acababa de decir que le gustaba? No, eso era una idea estúpida.

―¿Es aquí donde te escondes cada día?―le preguntó, al notar los ojos rojos sobre ella.

―¿Esconderme?―Gilbert bufó―. Claro que no, lo que pasa es que allí arriba todo es demasiado aburrido, demasiado correcto. Aquí, sin embargo, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

―Por mucho que puedas hacer, si estás solo, te aburrirás más―le contestó sin pensar, dejando hablar a su propia experiencia.

Ella también se había tirado días completamente sola, sin poder hacer nada mejor que quedarse tumbada sobre el colchón o idear nuevas formas para escapar del laboratorio de Vash. Al darse cuenta que Gilbert también era como ella en ese aspecto, sintió que algo más le unía a él. Por lo menos hasta que el hombre del saco soltó una carcajada.

―Puedes pensar que me tiro aquí los días solo si eso te hace sentir mejor, muñequita.

Lily frunció las cejas, confundida.

―Si alguien más hubiera estado aquí, la voz habría corrido por toda la ciudad.

―A lo mejor nadie de los que entran aquí vuelve a salir―Gilbert le sonrió, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, aunque no era mala sensación―. Uno no se gana la fama sin hacer nada.

La muñeca miró de reojo a la puerta que ella misma había dejado entreabierta. Salvo que ahora estaba completamente cerrada. Dejó de intentar ser sutil, girándose para comprobar que sus ojos no la estaban engañando.

―¿Cómo has hecho eso?―le preguntó a Gilbert, aun mirando en dirección a la puerta.

―Ya te he dicho que, aquí dentro, hago lo que quiero―le susurró al oído, al que se había acercado aprovechando el despiste de la otra.

Lily dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, acto del que se arrepintió en el mismo momento al darse cuenta que había puesto distancia entre ambos. Gilbert, sin embargo parecía divertido con eso.

―¿Tanto miedo te doy, acaso?―le preguntó, sonriendo burlón.

Muy pocas veces Lily había visto sonreír al hombre del saco, pero cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más atraída hacia él de manera casi aterradora.

―No eres el más aterrador de la ciudad.

―Solo porque no voy por ahí dándomelas de importante no quiere decir que no lo sea. De todas formas, tampoco parece importante realmente eso, Lily―dijo, pronunciando lentamente su nombre y dando un paso hacia ella, volviendo a recortar la distancia que la muñeca había puesto antes entre ambos.

―N-No―esta simple respuesta necesitó de toda la concentración de Lily, quien notaba que se iba a deshacer en pedazos como siguiera mucho tiempo más así.

―Ya me lo imaginaba―volvió a sonreírle antes de alejarse de nuevo de ella―. Ya han llegado los mocosos. Será mejor que subas de nuevo.

Lily tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras del otro y unos cuantos más en ser capaz de formar una respuesta más o menos coherente.

―La puerta está cerrada.

―¿Estás segura?―desde arriba llegó el ruido de un golpe seco seguido muy de cerca de un grito, casi con toda seguridad obra de Wendy.

Lily se giró para mirar la puerta, que estaba abierta de nuevo.

―Vamos, largo. Antes de que me arrepienta de que seas la primera en salir de aquí por tus propios medios―la muñeca asintió, aunque Gilbert ya le había dado la espalda.

En cuanto salió a la oscuridad de la escalera, la puerta se cerró tras ella con un portazo.

Aún con la cabeza hecha un lío con todo lo que acababa de pasar, Lily recorrió de nuevo todos los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la zona de la casa donde los tres niños se dedicaban a pelar entre ellos, como siempre.

―... lo dijo Ludwig―estaba diciendo Peter cuando la chica llegó al salón.

―Pero si todavía no ha aparecido Arthur. Va a ser una pérdida de tiempo―se quejaba Ernald, que se había tumbado en el desvencijado sillón.

―Supongo que llegará a tiempo, esta vez no está tan desesperado por el retraso de los planes como la última.

Ernald se levantó, negando con la cabeza.

―Está bien, pero solo si dejáis de dar el coñazo de esa manera.

―Tengo entendido que requiere la presencia de todos los habitantes de la ciudad―intervino Lily, a la que no habían visto hasta ese momento.

―Sí, bueno, pues supongo que nos toca llevarte de nuevo―dijo Peter, que parecía el más entusiasmado de los tres por todo lo de la Navidad.

―¿Gilbert no irá?

―No―dijo Wendy―. No le gusta recibir órdenes, y menos de alguien como Arthur.

―¿Acaso no quieres ir con nosotros?―Ernald la miró de brazos cruzados, acusándola.

―No, nada de eso. Solo era curiosidad―se justificó Lily, sonriendo e intentando sonar conciliadora.

La muñeca no habló mucho más con los tres chicos mientras les esperaba.

Durante el camino a la ciudad, los tres chicos se dedicaban a hacer distintas conjeturas sobre lo que podría haber ideado Arthur para ellos, Lily tampoco participó en esta conversación, aún con la cabeza en todo lo que había hecho y dicho Gilbert.

En la plaza de la ciudad, una larga cola (ordenada minuciosamente por Ludwig) crecía por momentos.

―Ah, por fin llegas, Lily―se le acercó el alcalde, tachando algo de una lista―. Y vosotros tres ¿qué se supone que hacéis aquí?

―Dijiste que teníamos que venir todos, así que hemos venido―le contestó Wendy, sonando bastante insolente.

―Bueno, como sea; si formáis cualquier tipo de problema estáis fuera―Ludwig se alejó murmurando algo que ninguno pudo escuchar.

Los cuatro se pusieron al final de la fila, que rápidamente se siguió llenando hasta que comenzó a dar la vuelta a la plaza.

―Vash, al principio de la cola. Arthur te está esperando―se pudo escuchar la voz de Ludwig.

Lily se tensó, sabiendo que no sería fácil que el científico la descubriera si seguía de pie en mitad de la plaza; la muñeca se escabulló entre las sombras hasta que no fue capaz de ver a Vash.

Arthur, en la zona en la que se solían dar los discursos el día de Halloween, se dedicaba a repartir tareas a todos los componentes de la fila.

―¿Y se supone que este niño está llorando?―se rió Vlad al escuchar el supuesto sollozo del muñeco que le tendía el otro.

―Bueno, eso me han dicho. Me preguntaba si serías capaz de mejorarlo.

―Claro, solo necesito una grabadora y algún crío que no pueda dormir una noche―el vampiro sonrió, dejando ver los dos afilados colmillos.

―Eso pensaba―Arthur le tendió el muñeco―Espero ver los resultados lo más pronto posible.

Mientras Vlad se alejaba, aún riéndose del patético llanto del muñeco; llegó Vash, colándose entre la gente.

―¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?―preguntó nada más se hubo colocado delante del Rey de Halloween.

Arthur tardó unos momentos en contestar, rebuscando entre los objetos amontonados a su alrededor hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

―¿Ves esta imagen?―le preguntó, mientras se la tendía a Vash, quien la estudió con el ceño fruncido―. Se supone que es gracias a estos renos que Santa Clavos es capaz de llegar a todas las casas en una sola noche.

―Quieres que haga unos cuantos―Vash asintió para sí―. No es nada difícil. Ni siquiera necesitan de algún tipo de inteligencia más allá de saber volar ¿cierto?

―Exacto, solo necesito que puedan volar y que respondan a mis órdenes.

El científico asintió, estudiando el dibujo unos segundos más antes de alejarse, tan centrado ya en cómo haría a los renos como para despedirse de Arthur.

A este tampoco le importó demasiado el hecho de que el científico se fuera sin más. Había que repartir aún demasiadas tareas.

―Arthur, están aquí los chicos de Gilbert―le dijo Ludwig, que se había acercado mientras hablaba con Vash―. ¿A ellos también les has llamado?

―Claro que nos ha llamado, sino no perderíamos el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí―le interrumpió Ernald.

De entre los monstruos aparecieron los tres niños, quienes, sin ganas de esperar, había decidido colarse hasta llegar al principio.

―Sí, los he llamado yo. Tengo una misión importante para ellos.

―¿No te caíamos mal?―le preguntó Wendy, con los ojos clavados en el montón de objetos a espaldas del mayor.

Arthur se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los tres niños y les susurró lo que tenían que hacer de forma que nadie, ni siquiera Ludwig, se enterara de la misión que les había encomendado.

―Y una cosa más―les paró cuando los tres se disponían a irse―. Gilbert no puede saber nada de esto. Tiene que quedar en secreto.

―Claro que sí, Arthur, no le diremos ni una palabra―dijo Peter rápidamente, provocando la risa de los otros dos niños. Esto dejó algo intranquilo al mayor, aunque rápidamente se olvidó para seguir con la asignación de las tareas.

Lily veía cómo se iba acortando la distancia entre Arthur y ella. Hacía rato que los niños se habían ido. La muñeca supuso que, debido a la emoción de tener algo que hacer, se habían olvidado de ella. Pero tampoco le importaba porque sabía que iba a acabar volviendo con Gilbert.

Cuando Roderich (el músico por excelencia de Halloween) se hubo alejado con una nueva canción para practicar, le llegó el turno a la muñeca de porcelana.

―Lily, hacía bastante que no te veía por aquí―le saludó Arthur alegremente―. Supuse que vendrías con Vash.

―Sí, bueno es que ha habido un pequeño problema respecto a eso―dijo, algo nerviosa de lo que el no muerto pudiera decirle a Vash si le veía.

―Bueno, lo que he pensado para ti es algo de suma importancia―le tendió el boceto de la ropa que Francis le había dado en la ciudad de la Navidad.

La muñeca lo miró, curiosa.

―Esta ropa, necesito que la cosas para mí. Sé que eres la más habilidosa en cuanto a hilo y aguja se trata.

―Está bien―Lily sonrió, extendiendo la blanca mano hacia el papel para que Arthur se lo entregara.

Sin embargo, el Rey de Halloween dudó un momento, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que no quería dejarle algo que Francis le había dado, a ella.

―¿Pasa algo?―le preguntó, al notar la duda del chico.

―No, no―Arthur negó con la cabeza, dándole el dibujo rápidamente y sonriendo de manera algo forzada.

Una vez Lily tuvo el boceto en las manos, se alejó de la plaza de la ciudad rápidamente. No quería que nadie que hablara con Vash (quienes no eran demasiado, a decir verdad), notara su presencia.

Cuando llegó a casa de Gilbert se sorprendió al ver que, el desorden habitual, ahora era incluso mayor.

―Nos tenemos que ir a nuestra misión súper secreta―le dijo Peter en cuanto entró por la puerta.

―Así que estaremos fuera unos días―terminó por decir Ernald, quien ya no parecía tan reticente como antes.

Lily sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al pensar que estaría unos días a solas con Gilbert en la casa.

―Así que Santa Clavos―el albino apareció hablando con Wendy.

―Sí, Arthur dijo que no te dijéramos nada. Así que hemos supuesto que lo mejor era decírtelo.

―Sí, habéis hecho bien.

Una vez hubieron cogido todo lo que pensaban que era imprescindible, los tres niños salieron de la casa, peleando sobre cómo deberían raptar al tal Santa Clavos.

―Yo creo que lo mejor será engañarle para que venga con nosotros, total, no parece muy inteligente―decía Peter.

―Eso no dará resultado, lo mejor será usar la violencia. Así seguro que no opone ningún tipo de resistencia.

―No seas tonto, Ernald―Wendy negó con la cabeza―. Si le traemos medio muerto Arthur se cabreará. Lo mejor será un rapto clásico. A base de saco cerrado.

Con esta última idea de la chica (no sin antes un larga discusión en la que no faltaron los insultos y los gritos), los tres acabaron dándose por satisfechos.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Arthur no tuvieron problema en encontrar el claro con todos los troncos que llevaban a las distintas festividades, ni tampoco la puerta que les llevaría a la ciudad de la Navidad.

Una vez allí, sin embargo, sí que tuvieron algún problema a la hora de encontrar a Santa Clavos, ya que tampoco se parecía demasiado a las indicaciones que Arthur les había dado sobre cómo debía de ser el Rey de la Navidad.

Como los tres esperaban, el momento del rapto en sí fue bastante sencillo, incluso algo insultante para los tres monstruos, que iban esperando un desafío mayor.

Orgullosos de haber cumplido con lo que se les había encomendado de manera tan rápida, se dirigieron de vuelta a su ciudad, donde los preparativos para la Navidad ya habían dado comienzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Arthur estaba en la plaza de la ciudad de Halloween, aún dándole vueltas a algunos aspectos que necesitaba cuadrar para que la Navidad saliera tal y como quería.

―No creo que se pueda hacer nada más ahora mismo. Cada uno está ocupado en algo―le intentó convencer de nuevo Ludwig, mostrándole la lista en la que figuraban todos los nombres de los habitantes tachados.

El rubio echó una rápida mirada al nuevo e improvisado letrero que tapaba la cuenta atrás para el próximo Halloween con la misma pero para Navidad.

―Bueno, quizás alguien con algo sencillo por hacer pueda encargarse de la colocación de las luces por las calles.

El alcalde frunció el ceño, de nuevo mirando a la lista en sus manos.

―¡Arthur, Arthur!―Peter apareció corriendo en la plaza―. Ya le tenemos, hemos atrapado a Santa Clavos.

Por detrás del niño venían también Ernald y Wendy, entre los dos y con ayuda de una tabla con ruedas; arrastraban un gran saco que no paraba de moverse, intentando librarse de la tela.

―Estupendo―Arthur bajó de un salto de la tarima apenas sin ser capaz de contener la emoción.

―No se parecía a lo que habías dicho―se quejó la chica, dejando el carro justo delante del Rey de Halloween.

―Bueno, tampoco tenía demasiadas referencias respecto a él―se justificó.

―Y aún así le hemos traído―el orgullo de Ernald se podía percibir claramente en cada una de sus palabras.

―Sí, sí. Ahora abridlo―les instó Arthur, sin apartar la mirada del saco.

Peter fue el que tiró de las cuerdas que mantenían el saco cerrado por completo. En cuanto el nudo se deshizo, los movimientos pararon por completo y nada ni nadie se asomó por dentro del saco. Todo se quedó en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera el viento parecía hacer ruido al soplar.

―Le hemos cogido, de verdad―lo rompió Wendy, molesta al no ver que salía Santa Clavos.

Aún tardó unos segundo más, pero finalmente, una mano delgada asió el borde del saco y tiró hacia abajo, dejando ver al famoso Rey de la Navidad.

―¿Francis?―preguntó Arthur, estupefacto―. Este no es Santa Clavos, idiotas―se volvió a los tres niños, enfadado.

―Claro que lo es. Seguimos todas tus indicaciones―les defendió Ernald, frunciendo el ceño.

―Excepto porque habéis cogido al equivocado. Normal que no se parezca. No es él―volvió a insistir Arthur, casa vez más molesto con los tres niños.

Francis estaba callado, mirándolo todo con una mezcla de terror y curiosidad.

―Perdón por esto, Francis. Ha sido todo un malentendido―se disculpó el no muerto con el otro, que le miró aún algo desubicado. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir emoción de volver a encontrarse con Arthur. Era una emoción que conocía bastante bien, pero que hacía mucho que no sentía por alguien.

―¿Qué se supone que hago aquí, de todos modos?―habló el de la ciudad de la Navidad por primera vez.

―Queríamos traer a Santa Clavos porque este año la Navidad la vamos a hacer nosotros―le explicó rápidamente Peter.

Francis primero miró estupefacto al niño, después centró sus ojos azules en Arthur, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

―No puedes hacer eso, Arthur.

―Claro que puedo, solo necesito la cooperación del Rey de la Navidad.

―No creo que obtengas nunca lo que quieres―siguió hablando, serio. A cada segundo que pasaba, la emoción por ver a Arthur se iba transformando en enfado con el mismo.

―Yo soy el Rey de Halloween, puedo obtener lo que quiera con solo pedirlo―alardeó el otro, orgulloso.

―¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo soy Santa Claus, Arthur. Y no vas a poder simplemente alejarme de mi ciudad porque hayas decidido que te aburres de hacer todos los años lo mismo―Francis le miró a los ojos, alzando un poco el tono de voz.

Arthur frunció el ceño, mirando a Francis como si no le reconociera.

―Tú no puedes ser él, me lo habrías dicho.

―No, no te lo dije porque, al contrario de lo que tú haces, no me gusta alardear sobre ello―Francis se había puesto en pie, dispuesto a irse.

Arthur estudió a Francis con la mirada, comenzando a encajar las piezas en su cabeza.

―Está bien. Tómate esto como unas vacaciones entonces, Francis. Este año no tienes que preocuparte por la Navidad―determinó, serio.

―¿Acaso no me has escuchado? No quiero vacaciones ni descanso ni nada. Quiero estar a tiempo para poder repartir los regalos.

―Haced que se sienta cómodo, chicos―le pidió Arthur a Wendy, Ernald y Peter, ignorando al otro por completo.

Con un movimiento rápido, los tres chicos volvieron a apresar a Francis.

―¡Arthur, estás cometiendo un tremendo error! No va a salir bien―gritó Francis, de nuevo apresado, antes de que los niños le arrastraran fuera de la plaza.

―¿Le conoces?―se le acercó Ludwig, mirando con curiosidad a los tres chicos que se alejaban.

―Sí, se podría decir que él ha sido el que me ha explicado todo lo relacionado con la Navidad. Supongo que tiene sentido que fuera el rey de esa fiesta.

―Se te nota decepcionado.

Arthur hizo una mueca ante las palabras del alcalde.

―Creo que voy a ir a ver cómo lleva Vash todo el tema de los renos―dijo bruscamente, sin ganas de hablar con el alcalde.

Sin esperar siquiera un gesto que indicara que este le había escuchado, se alejó de allí.

Mientras recorría las calles pudo ver cómo los monstruos se dedicaban a recopilar todo lo necesario para la preparación tanto de la decoración de la ciudad como de los regalos que el mismo Arthur iba a repartir entre los niños.

Algo más animado al ver que todo parecía marchar según lo planeado, el de ojos verdes aceleró el paso hasta que estuvo ante las puertas del laboratorio.

―¿Qué?―llegó un grito desde el interior, respondiendo a los golpes que Arthur acababa de dar en la puerta.

Tomándoselo como una invitación, el no muerto entró en la casa del científico.

―¿Vash?―preguntó, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

Todo se veía más desordenado que la última vez que había estado ahí, buscando todo lo necesario para intentar descubrir la ciencia de la Navidad.

―Maldita Lily. Menos mal que dentro de poco podré crear algo de nuevo, y esta vez conseguiré que no me de tantos disgustos―estaba quejándose el científico.

Siguiendo la voz, Arthur llegó hasta una de las muchas salas llenas de utensilios de laboratorio que componían la casa en cuestión.

―Venía a ver cómo iban los renos.

―Están por allí―dijo Vash, señalando a un montón de huesos arrumbado sobre una mesa metálica.

―Solo son huesos.

―Dentro de poco dejarán de serlo.

―Los necesito para dentro de pocos días, Vash. Más te vale tenerlos a tiempo―le amenazó Arthur, aunque el tono duro fue deliberadamente ignorado por el otro.

―No molestes más si los quieres tener terminados. Aquí el que entiende de ciencia soy yo, así que déjame trabajar tranquilo si quieres eficiencia―Vash se giró de nuevo al escritorio, dándole la espalda a Arthur. Este solo pudo hacer caso y salir del laboratorio con la certeza de que, lo que había en el escritorio, no tenía que ver para nada con la Navidad.

Los días siguientes fueron un completo caos para todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Cada uno tenía una tarea específica y tenían un margen de tiempo bastante corto para llevarlo a cabo.

Como era de esperar, casi toda la actividad se concentró en la plaza, lugar de reunión de todos los monstruos por excelencia. Sin embargo, aun cuando se notaba el apuro que todos llevaban para estar a tiempo, el ambiente era completamente festivo. Casi parecía vísperas de Halloween. Todos los monstruos colaboraban los unos con los otros y eso no era lo normal en la ciudad. Arthur se pasaba tanto las mañanas como las tardes revisando que los distintos juguetes y regalos fueran lo que él pensaba que iban a ser divertidos para los niños. Al hacer esto, más de una vez se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Francis en la ciudad de la Navidad, cuando aún no sabía que era Santa Claus. Pero rápidamente se centraba en otra cosa para tener la mente en otra cosa, sin querer buscarle una explicación al por qué le había dolido tanto que el de ojos azules le mintiera sobre eso. Y, la verdad, era que estaba bastante asombrado con la capacidad de los monstruos de fabricarlo todo ya que, menos alguna que otra corrección sin apenas importancia, no tuvo mucho más trabajo. Aunque al decir que todos los monstruos estaban reunidos en la ciudad, se estaban obviando a algunos de ellos, principalmente a Gilbert, sus tres ayudantes y Lily.

Hacía ya días que los tres niños habían seguido las instrucciones de Arthur. Aunque a decir verdad, la habían interpretado a su manera y decidieron que, el lugar donde el extraño estaría más cómo sería, sin ninguna duda, la casa del hombre del saco.

Desoyendo por completo a Francis, le llevaron a la casa. En un principio, solamente estaba Lily allí, aún atareada con el traje que Arthur le había pedido que le cosiera para hacer el papel de Santa Claus.

―¿Qué se supone que es eso?―preguntó la chica, curiosa, al ver el gran bulto que no paraba de moverse.

―Es un regalo para Gilbert―dijo Ernald.

―Y el encargo de Arthur―le pisó la voz Peter.

―Es Santa Clavos―acabó por concluir Wendy antes de que los dos chicos comenzaran a pelear.

―¿Habéis metido a una persona en un saco sin ningún tipo de miramientos?―preguntó Lily, alarmada.

La muñeca se levantó de golpe y dio dos largas zancadas hasta quedar a muy poca distancia del saco. Con tres movimientos rápidos deshizo el nudo y dejó salir a Francis.

―Por fin alguien con algo de educación―se quejó el rubio, intentando arreglar el estropicio de su pelo.

―Perdón por el trato, no estamos demasiado acostumbrados a tener aquí humanos―se excusó Lily, sonriendo.

―No. Además de que no soléis ser bien recibidos en la ciudad―sonó la voz de Gilbert.

La muñeca se giró para mirarle, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el pelo alborotado. Al no llevar la capucha, la mirada calculadora de sus ojos rojos era más que evidente.

Lily sintió una punzada en el corazón (o la zona en la que se suponía que tenía uno) al ver al hombre del saco, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el recién llegado.

―Créeme, yo quiero estar aquí menos de lo que tú quieres que esté.

Gilbert sonrió de forma burlona.

―Bueno, no quiero ser maleducado con los invitados. Acompáñame y te enseñaré la casa―el albino se giró y salió de allí.

Francis miró rápidamente a Lily, quien seguía con la vista clavada en el lugar que Gilbert acababa de dejar. Se encogió de hombros antes de seguir al hombre del saco, sin prestar atención a las risas de los tres niños que le habían capturado.

La casa no era nada del otro mundo. Muchas escaleras y pasillos bastante largos.

―Así que tú eres el mítico Santa Clavos del que tanto se ha hablado por aquí últimamente―rompió el silencio el albino.

―Santa Claus, pero sí, soy yo.

―Has causado mucho revuelo en mi ciudad estos últimos días. Casi ni parece la ciudad de Halloween. Es más bien una burda imitación de la tuya―bufó Gilbert, arrastrando al otro por todos lados.

Francis apenas tardó en perderse, preguntándose se ya habían pasado por ese pasillo con anterioridad ya que, desde fuera, la casa parecía bastante más pequeña.

―Bueno, yo ahí no he tenido mucho que ver. Según parece todo esto lo ha organizado Arthur―le contestó, torciendo el gesto al recordar todo lo que le había dicho.

―Tiende a ser un cabezón descerebrado cuando planea alguna tontería como esa―Gilbert se encogió de hombros, parándose frente a una puerta cerrada―. Y ahora, voy a enseñarte mi lugar preferido de toda la casa y donde, por suerte, vas a pasar toda tu estancia.

Gilbert abrió la puerta, dejando ver el sótano que había poco Lily había descubierto.

Las luces de neón eran cegadoras y mareantes y la mayoría de los objetos no eran más que sombras difusas.

Notando que algo no iba bien, Francis se separó del sótano, siendo rápidamente agarrado por el hombre del saco.

―¿A dónde te crees que vas?―preguntó, sonriendo malignamente.

De un manotazo, el rubio se soltó del agarre del otro, dispuesto a pelear si fuera necesario.

―Si esto va a ser toda una lección para ti, te voy a enseñar cómo se trata de verdad a los niños que se portan mal―volvió a decir el albino, riéndose.

Francis dio otro paso para atrás.

―En esta ciudad estáis todos locos―sentenció el rubio.

Apenas un segundo después, un candelabro impactó contra la zona posterior de su cabeza, provocando que Santa Claus se desplomara.

―No hacía falta que hicierais eso, chicos―dijo Gilbert a los tres niños, que se las habían apañado para llegar a la altura de la cabeza del rubio y darle el golpe―. Pero tengo que admitir que me habéis quitado trabajo de encima.

El albino arrastró dentro del sótano a Francis, ignorando la sangre que comenzaba a teñir el cabello rubio de rojo. Le ató a una silla y le dejó allí, inconsciente.

Escondida entre las sombras, Lily vio toda la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, le daba pena Francis, quien no había hecho nada para acabar de esa manera; Por otra, no quería hacer nada que pudiera molestar a Gilbert. Y menos ahora que parecía tenerla más en cuenta.

Los días pasaron, más rápidos para unos que para otros. De esta forma, llegó el día de Navidad.

Lily, que se había tirado toda la noche terminando los retoques del traje de Arthur, escuchó ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Gilbert. Apenas unos minutos después, el albino salió de esta.

―Buenos días―le dijo ella, tímidamente.

―¿Llevas aquí toda la noche?―le preguntó el albino, mirando de soslayo la tela roja en las manos de la muñeca.

―Sí, tenía que terminar de hacer unas cosas si quería tenerlo terminado para hoy.

―Bueno, deberías descansar entonces. No creo que quieras perderte la magnífica salida del nuevo Rey de la Navidad―le sugirió, en tono burlón.

―Sí, será lo mejor―dijo la chica, aunque no hizo movimiento algo por levantarse. Simplemente dejó la aguja y el hilo a un lado y se recostó en el sillón, relajándose.

Gilbert se quedó durante unos segundos contemplando a la muñeca, preguntándose si se habría quedado dormida. Al final, el albino decidió que debía seguir con lo que tenía planeado y bajó hasta el sótano. Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a Francis en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado la noche anterior.

―Mucho tiempo sin verme ¿cierto?―le preguntó nada más hubo cerrado la puerta.

El rubio soltó un quejido.

―Oh vamos, no seas así de quejica―Gilbert se acercó a la silla del rubio―. Si lo mejor lo he dejado para hoy.

―¿Pero qué más quieres? ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con tenerme aquí todos estos días?―le preguntó Francis, harto ya del albino.

―Claro que no. Apenas he empezado a divertirme. Además, anoche Peter me contó que en un principio Arthur pensaba que no eras el verdadero Santa Clavos. Es me ha hecho pensar.

Sabiendo ya lo que pretendía Gilbert, Francis se mantuvo callado, dejándole que hablara.

―Realmente, no pareces ser lo suficientemente bueno para tener una ciudad entera a tu cargo. Es decir, mírate, ni siquiera pareces capaz de coger el saco de los regalos por ti mismo.

―No se necesita ser condenadamente grande para tener fuerza, si es a eso a lo que te refieres―acabó por caer en el juego Francis.

―Bueno, eso puede ser fácil de demostrar. Es más, podemos incluso hacer un trato―Gilbert sonrió de manera macabra―. Hoy, como supongo que sabrás, es Navidad.

―Claro que lo sé―le cortó el rubio, molesto por seguir allí el día que consideraba más importante.

―Vamos a jugar a una serie de juegos. Si ganas, eres libre de irte; pero si pierdes, tendrás que quedarte aquí por los restos.

Francis lo meditó durante unos segundos.

―No hace falta que pienses nada, no existe la opción de que no juegues, Santa Clavos―siguió hablando el otro―. Las reglas son sencillas. Tiro los dados, si me salen números favorables te quedas, si no, te puedes ir.

Francis asintió.

―Ah, y una cosa más. Si te quedas aquí, tengo que advertirte que no nos gustan demasiado los vivos en la ciudad de Halloween, será mejor matarte―dijo, comenzando a reírse.

La tensión del rubio, que no era poca, se incrementó bastante. Y, como era de esperarse, el juego no fue corto y mucho menos justo.

Gilbert no soportaba que los dados acabaran en unos números que no le favorecían, y hacía todo lo posible para que estos acabaran mostrando los números que él buscaba.

―¿En cuántas rondas se supone que me voy a jugar mi vida o mi libertad?―preguntó Francis al ver cómo el albino volvía a tirar los dados.

―En las que yo quiera.

―Y debo suponer que vas a hacer las trampas necesarias para que sea lo que tú quieras―afirmó el rubio.

―Por supuesto, lo mejor de los juegos de azar es que puedes hacer todas las trampas que quieras hasta obtener el resultado que quieres.

Las risas de Gilbert se podían escuchar por el resto de la casa, cosa que a Lily tenía algo preocupada. La muñeca había aprovechado varias noches para bajar a hacer compañía al extranjero, por lo que había acabado trabando una extraña amistad con este.

―¿Nos vamos?―le preguntó Wendy, ya con su inseparable sombrero colocado.

―Todavía no es la hora ¿no?

―Claro que lo es, apenas quedan pocas horas para que comience nuestra Navidad, que estás empanada―le dijo Peter, tendiéndole el traje rojo y blanco ya terminado.

―Además, tú deberías estar antes por eso de que Arthur necesita vestirse con eso―le recordó Ernald, señalando las telas.

La muñeca acabó por hacer caso a los tres niños, quienes le explicaron que no le habían dicho nada a Gilbert de que iba a salir de la casa, pero que suponían que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su ausencia, ya que estaba demasiado entretenido con Francis.

Aunque la chica no quiso admitirlo, las palabras le dolieron bastante.

La plaza era todo un hervidero de actividad. Distintos monstruos corrían de un lado a otro, terminando los últimos preparativos.

Lily buscó a Arthur entre todos los ciudadanos, encontrándole hablando con una de las brujas.

―...y seremos capaces de verte en todo momento―le estaba explicando Emma, mientras señalaba a un pozo que no estaba generalmente ahí.

―Estupendo, así podréis saber desde primera hora el éxito de nuestra Navidad―habló Arthur, entusiasmado.

―¿Arthur? Te he traído el traje―le dijo la muñeca, tendiéndoselo.

―Oh, es perfecto. Sabía que eras la indicada para esto―la felicitó el Rey de Halloween, sonriente antes de irse rápidamente a cambiarse.

En cuanto Arthur se puso el traje, notó que, sin duda, todo estaba saliendo tal y como quería.

―Muy bien, ya está todo casi listo―dijo, elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de todas las demás voces.

Una oleada de aplausos siguió a sus palabras.

―Espera, Arthur―le llamó Lily. El rubio bajó hacia donde ella estaba.

―No te preocupes, el traje es perfecto.

―No es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. Realmente creo que todo esto no es buena idea―le dijo, bajando la voz.

―No seas así de pesimista, sé que no estamos acostumbrados a festejar la Navidad, pero todo está saliendo estupendo―le cortó el otro, comenzando a alejarse.

―Escúchame. No lo digo por ti, sino por Francis―Arthur se giró a mirarla, con el dolor reflejado en los ojos.

―Dije que se sintiera cómodo, he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano.

―Los chicos le llevaron con Gilbert y ha estado ahí encerrado desde entonces. Además, me ha preguntado varias veces por ti―insistió la chica.

―Cuando pase esta noche le dejaré salir, pero no va a estropearme lo que tanto ha costado realizar―sentenció, antes de girarse para volver a mirar a la multitud.

Frente a todos, en la tarima de la plaza, se encontraba el trineo y, tirando de ellos, los renos que Vash había reconstruido y dado vida. No eran más que los esqueletos. Sin embargo, eran perfectos, ya que podrían ir a mayor velocidad debido a su poco peso.

El Rey de Halloween se subió al trineo, sintiendo de repente un poder que hacía muchos años que no sentía. Se preguntó si Francis sentiría eso todos los años, pero se obligó a alejar al rubio de su mente.

―Antes de que te vayas, Arthur, querría leer unas palabras en nombre de todo el pueblo―se adelantó el alcalde sacando un extenso discurso.

―Ya lo leerás cuando vuelva, Ludwig. Ahora tengo demasiadas casas que recorrer en una sola noche.

Tras mirar una vez más a todos los monstruos reunidos, Arthur azotó a los renos con su látigo y estos se comenzaron a mover, tirando el trineo hacia el cielo. En cuestión de segundos, Arthur vio cómo dejaba abajo la Ciudad de Halloween y se internaba en el mar de nubes que había esa noche. Pronto comenzó a ver una ciudad, y descendió hacia ella practicando la típica risa de Santa Claus. Contrario a lo que había imaginado, aterrizar no fue nada fácil, y hasta se llevó por delante varios adornos que había en el tejado de la primera casa a la que fue. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia (ya mejoraría, pensó Arthur) y, tomando el saco con regalos, se coló por la chimenea. Tal y como Francis le había explicado, lo primero que Arthur hizo fue meter algunos regalos pequeños en los calcetines que estaban colgados de la chimenea. Fue en ese momento que escuchó una vocecita aguda de un niño a sus espaldas.

—¿Santa Claus?

Arthur se giró sonriente al niño, a quien le cambió completamente la expresión de la cara al encontrarse a un hombre con un puñal en el pecho y la piel mortecina. Definitivamente, no era eso lo que esperaba encontrarse.

—¡Feliz Navidad!—Exclamó con efusividad el Rey de Halloween, a pesar de todo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?—Al no recibir respuesta por parte del niño, Arthur continuó hablando—. No importa, de todas formas te he traído un bonito regalo. Aquí tienes—dijo, metiendo una mano en su bolsa y sacando un regalo, que a continuación le entregó—. ¡Ho, ho, ho!—rio, de esa manera tan típica de Santa Claus, antes de coger su saco y meterse en la chimenea, abandonando la casa.

Cuando subió al tejado y cargó la bolsa en el trineo, oyó un grito proveniente de la casa. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿No era la Navidad una fiesta en la que no había sustos ni gritos, sino que todo era felicidad y amor? Arthur hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de subir al trineo y azotar a los renos, para ir a la siguiente casa.

Sin embargo, el patrón fue similar en todas ellas: Llegaba al tejado, se bajaba con el saco y descendía por la chimenea, dejaba los regalos, y al volver de vuelta al trineo solía escuchar gritos (a veces de niños; otras de niños y adultos).

Al principio esto le pareció un poco anómalo a Arthur, quien se esperaba que no hubiera gritos. De hecho, no esperaba nada… ni gritos ni nada. Y todo estaba yendo mal, lo sabía, pero no sabía el qué. Entonces, recordó las palabras de Francis cuando los niños de Gilbert le atraparon, _"¡Arthur, estás cometiendo un tremendo error! No va a salir bien!"_

—Tonterías—se dijo Arthur, en voz alta, arrugando la nariz—. No hay manera en que mi Navidad pueda salir mal.

Y así, el Rey del Mal continuó entregando regalos hasta que, de repente, unos focos le apuntaron desde abajo. Una sirena comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que disparaban hacia arriba. Arthur, deslumbrado y sorprendido, miró hacia abajo, localizando de dónde provenían, y alzó las cejas.

—¡Lo están celebrado!—exclamó con ilusión, malentendiendo la situación.

Sin embargo, cuando un disparo le desestabilizó el trineo, Arthur frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Hay que ganar altura—se dijo a sí mismo, azotando a los renos para que fuesen más hacia arriba.

Arthur subió aún más, dándose cuenta de que los disparos no cesaban, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente no lo estaba celebrando, sino que querían derribarle.

—¡Cuidado!—exclamó a los renos, al momento en que otro disparo pasaba rozándole.

El Rey de Halloween intentó esquivar el resto de disparos, cabreado, pero fue imposible que ninguno no le diera. Y así, inevitablemente, alcanzaron el trineo de Arthur, que explotó en pedazos. Arthur cayó al vacío, viendo cómo sus ilusiones y sueños se esfumaban ante él.

En el mismo momento en el que Arthur fue derribado, la conexión directa entre él y el pozo en el que las brujas habían estado trabajando durante días se rompió, de forma que solamente se podía ver el agua turbia.

Aunque de esto Lily no fue consciente porque ya hacía bastante rato que había abandonado la plaza.

La muñeca se había reunido con todos los demás ciudadanos para mirar cómo se llevaba a cabo su Navidad, pero al contrario que el resto, ella se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien al escuchar los gritos en todas las casas en las que Arthur dejaba los regalos.

Sigilosamente, la muñeca se escabulló entre los monstruos, quienes aún celebraban el éxito de la Navidad al tomarse por buenos los gritos infantiles.

Alargando la zancada lo máximo que pudo sin peligro a quebrarse, Lily corrió hacia la única persona que sería capaz de arreglar el desastre que Arthur estaba llevando a cabo. Dentro de la casa de Gilbert, todo estaba a oscuras y no se escuchaba el menor ruido, ni siquiera del sótano donde estaba Santa Claus. Aprovechando la quietud de la casa, la muñeca recorrió los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar al sótano, abriendo la puerta con total cuidado para que no chirriara.

―¿Francis?―preguntó, apenas con un susurro.

―Lily, tienes que sacarme de aquí―le pidió el rubio en cuanto la escuchó―. Sé que no quieres cabrear a Gilbert, pero es Navidad y tengo la sensación de que no va bien.

La muñeca hizo una mueca, sin querer decirle que estaba en lo cierto.

―Sí, bueno, a Arthur no le está yendo como debería. Aunque yo le avisé, le dije que no debería hacerlo. No es bueno apropiarse de fiestas acercó a Santa Claus, comenzando a desatarle las manos, pero el nudo estaba demasiado apretado para sus frágiles dedos.

―¿Vas a liberarme?―le preguntó el otro, algo sorprendido ante el gesto de la chica.

―Sí. Los niños necesitan al verdadero Santa.

―¿Y qué pasa con Gilbert?―volvió a preguntar el rubio, a quien no le había sido difícil saber de los sentimiento de la muñeca.

―Eso es un problema mío que, tarde o temprano, me tocaba afrontar―consiguió sorprender con estas palabras a Francis, que no pensaba que pudiera demostrar tanta madurez en un tema como ese―. Aún así, si consigo que no se entere de esto, será mejor para todos.

Un portazo la hizo callar. No necesitó girarse para saber que, lo único que no quería que ocurriera, ya había pasado.

―¿Cómo se supone que pensabas que no iba a enterarme de lo que pasa en mi propia casa, Lily? ¿Acaso te pensabas que ibas a ser más lista que yo?―la voz de Gilbert era como un témpano de hielo―. Pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero ya veo que me equivocaba por completo―la chica pudo sentir cómo las palabras se le clavaban como puñales. Se giró, para ver que la cara del hombre del saco estaba contraída en una mueca de odio―. Y odio que me traicionen, es lo que menos soporto en este mundo―continuó el albino con el mismo tono de voz.

Lily retrocedió un par de pasos, sabiendo en ese mismo momento, que no debería haber ido a ayudar a Francis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lo primero que Arthur sintió al despertar de la inconsciencia fue dolor recorriéndole todo su cuerpo. Soltando un quejido, se incorporó, descubriendo que había caído en un cementerio, y todos sus regalos estaban esparcidos cerca de él.

―¿Qué he hecho?―se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro, comprendiendo que había cometido un grandísimo error―. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Francis tenía razón… Esto es un desastre―se lamentó, mirando alrededor―. Nunca quise crear este caos, simplemente quería traerles felicidad, tal y como Francis me explicó que se hacía en Navidad. Pero nada me sale nunca como quiero…―murmuró, antes de fruncir el ceño y empezar a dar vueltas por el cementerio―. ¿Pero qué demonios? Al menos lo he intentado. Y por primera vez desde hace tiempo, me siento de nuevo como el Rey del Mal que soy. Es más, ¡Yo soy el Rey del Mal!―exclamó, quitándose los harapos que habían quedado de su traje de Santa Claus, quedando con su sempiterno traje de Rey de Halloween―. El próximo Halloween les asustaré de verdad y les haré gritar como nunca antes lo han hecho―comenzó a decir, sonriendo maliciosamente, con nuevas ideas macabras en mente―. Pero antes… debería arreglar este estropicio―murmuró, parándose en seco al ver en el suelo el gorro de Santa Claus y tomándolo, antes de girarse a un panteón e internarse en él, con intención de volver a la Ciudad de Halloween.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su Ciudad, corriendo sin parar. Salió por otro panteón, ya en el cementerio de la Ciudad de Halloween, y corrió hacia la casa del árbol de los chicos de Gilbert, para preguntarles dónde habían dejado a Francis. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de allí escuchó los gritos de Francis y Lily provenientes de la guarida del hombre del saco, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño e ir más cuidadosamente, sin apenas hacer ruido.

Internándose por el hueco que había en el pequeño puente colgante, Arthur bajó hacia donde provenían los gritos, que cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes.

―¡Arthur vendrá a salvarnos, ya verás!

Esa era la voz de Lily. Arthur aguzó el oído, acercándose más a un pequeño hueco por el que se coló a la "casa" (si es que se le podía llamar así) de Gilbert.

―¡Le han volado en mil pedazos! ¡Arthur ha sido reducido a cenizas!―la voz del alcalde se oyó clara, a través de un megáfono. El mencionado sonrió divertido. Así que pensaban que no había sobrevivido, ¿eh?

Sin embargo, lo que no esperó escuchar fue el grito desgarrador por parte de Francis, que atrajo de nuevo toda la atención del Rey de Halloween a la guarida de Gilbert.

―¿Qué decías, Lily?―rio Gilbert, con esa risa tan característica que tanto le molestaba a Arthur―. No va a venir nadie a rescataros―y estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

Arthur se metió más adentro hasta que prácticamente entró en la misma "habitación" (era tan raro ese lugar que Arthur no sabía cómo denominarlo) en la que estaban los otros tres. Pero la imagen que vio hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies: Tumbados en dos placas distintas, Francis y Lily se encontraban atados, casi sin poderse mover (Lily apenas hacía nada, demasiado asustada de poderse romper, mientras que Francis sí que forcejeaba, intentando soltarse de sus ataduras), y a sus pies había una máquina con algo burbujeante que parecía ácido.

―¡No puede haber muerto!―exclamó Francis, intentando tranquilizarse―. Es el Rey de Halloween, no puede haber sido reducido a cenizas. Simplemente es algo imposible. Ninguna fiesta puede quedarse sin su protagonista.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Francis, Arthur sintió de nuevo eso bonito que había sentido las otras veces que había estado con él. Era algo difícil de explicar con palabras, pero le hacían sentir bien, de una manera muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

―Ya has oído al alcalde―dijo Gilbert, soltando otra carcajada―. Arthur ya es historia.

Lily ahogó un grito, temiéndose lo peor.

―P-Pero, entonces…―tartamudeó la muñeca, aunque Gilbert continuó hablando.

―Y como prometí, Santa Clavos, ha llegado tu momento de morir. Ya sabes, para ser uno más en esta ciudad en la que la gran mayoría está muerta.

Francis se movió más, intentando soltarse, pero era en vano. Las ataduras de Gilbert estaban demasiado apretadas.

―Sin embargo, he estado pensando que vas a ser un habitante muy problemático… Por lo que he decidido matarte de manera definitiva―sentenció, sonriendo de lado, antes de darle a una palanca que provocó que la placa en la que Francis se encontraba se pusiera un poco más en vertical. Francis pegó un grito, sintiendo cómo se escurría levemente.

Gilbert se rio de la reacción de Santa Claus, dándole de nuevo a la palanca, divertido con el sufrimiento del rubio.

Arthur, asustado de los planes del hombre del saco, se escabulló entre las sombras, intentando llegar hasta donde Francis se encontraba sin ser visto.

Lily, que miraba todo desde la otra placa, pudo ver a Arthur escabullirse. Conteniendo un grito de asombro se decidió a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

―¡Gilbert!―llamó al albino―. Ya nos has hecho sufrir todo lo necesario, hemos aprendido la lección.

―Si estás intentando convencerme de algo, siento decirte que no lo vas a poder hacer―dijo, clavando sus ojos rojos en los de ella.

Por un segundo, le pareció ver un atisbo de duda, aunque solamente duró un instante.

Esta era la distracción que el Rey del mal necesitaba. Sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, subió a la placa en la que Francis luchaba con las ataduras.

―Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde, Santa Claus―le susurró, antes de darle un fuerte empujón que hizo que cayera al suelo.

―Ya me he hartado de jueguecitos―volvió a hablar el albino, mirando la placa en la que Francis se suponía que seguía―. Acabemos con esto de una vez―tiró de la palanca varias veces seguidas, esperando escuchar al rubio caer en el ácido.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Extrañado ante esto, tiró de la placa hacia él, encontrándose con Arthur sobre ella, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Arthur!, ¿Pero tú no estabas muerto?―preguntó en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, sorprendido.

―Sí, pero los que ya lo estamos tenemos la mala costumbre de reaparecer una y otra vez.

―Tendrías que estar muerto―volvió a insistir el hombre del saco. Sin que el Rey de Halloween pudiera ver lo que pasaba, algo hizo el otro, de forma que una serie de mecanismos se activaron a la vez.

Desde pistolas llenas de balas hasta cuchillas que volaban de un lado a otro y recorrían por completo la zona en la que Arthur se encontraba.

―Con esto no vas a conseguir detenerme, Gilbert, espero que lo sepas de antemano―le dijo el rubio, esquivando una de las cuchillas.

―Cierto, eres inmune a todo esto, pero no creo que tu amigo lo sea―se rió el albino.

Arthur no pudo evitar mirar a la zona en la que había dejado caer a Francis, aunque el de ojos azules no estaba ahí.

Aprovechando el despiste del hombre del saco, el rubio había utilizado una de las muchas cuchillas para desatarse las muñecas y ahora hacía lo mismo con las de Lily. La chica no dudó un solo instante en saltar de la placa metálica en la que se encontraba y correr al encuentro de Gilbert, quien la miró sorprendido.

―Para todo esto, Gilbert―pidió la muñeca, poniéndose frente a él y provocando que no pudiera ver a Arthur, que aún esquivaba las distintas armas mortales―. Ha sido suficiente, ya nos has hecho sufrir a todos por este error.

El albino miró detenidamente a Lily mientras hablaba, hasta que sus últimas palabras le hicieron estallar de nuevo.

―¿Un error? Me has traicionado por alguien a quien apenas conoces―la acusó, notando de nuevo toda la ira que había sentido al verla intentando desatar a Santa Claus―. Y ahora apártate de mi camino si no quieres que revierta el orden y decida matarte a ti primero―le amenazó, aunque no surtió ningún efecto, ya que la chica no se movió.

―¡He dicho que te apartes!―rugió Gilbert, apartando a la muñeca de un manotazo en el costado.

El golpe resonó por todo el sótano, seguido de algo quebrándose y un quejido de Lily. Durante unos segundos todo pareció ralentizarse mientras la muñeca caía contra la pared y la porción en la que había recibido el golpe de Gilbert se deshacía en pequeños trozos de porcelana.

De forma inconsciente, el hombre del saco volvió a pulsar el botón, haciendo que todos los mecanismos asesinos pararan en seco. Incluso él mismo se quedó estático, con los ojos fijos en el hueco que él mismo acababa de abrir en el costado de Lily, quien seguía soltando quejidos en el suelo.

―Lily…―murmuró, antes de acercarse a ella en dos grandes zancadas y agacharse―. ¿Qué he hecho?―se lamentó, viendo cómo a la muñeca se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, soltando varios quejidos de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona afectada.

―E-Este es mi fin―tartamudeó la chica con pavor, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las lágrimas resbalando por sus rosadas mejillas.

―No, no lo es―Gilbert habló con convicción, recogiendo los fragmentos rotos de porcelana que habían caído al suelo, y olvidando completamente a Arthur―. Esto no es nada que Vash no pueda arreglar.

―Ese es el problema―sollozó Lily―. Vash me odia y no va a querer arreglarme.

―No digas tonterías. Nadie puede odiarte. Es algo simplemente imposible―Gilbert chasqueó la lengua.

En otro momento eso le habría sentado a Lily realmente bien, como algo muy bonito, que habría hecho que sus sentimientos por el hombre del saco fuesen a más. Sin embargo, estando tirada en el suelo, viendo cómo su vida se desmoronaba ante ella, literalmente, opacaba totalmente su lado más romántico y enamoradizo.

―Venga, ponte de pie y vamos a su laboratorio, ¿vale?―propuso en tono conciliador el albino. Sin embargo, Lily le miró con miedo, negando levemente con la cabeza.

―No puedo levantarme. Me rompería aún más―susurró, mirándose la barriga.

Gilbert meditó eso unos segundos, antes de llegar a una resolución.

―Toma esto―dijo, poniéndole en las manos los pedazos de porcelana. La chica los tomó, confusa, y antes de preguntar siquiera para qué, Gilbert la cargó pasándole un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro por la espalda―. ¿Estás así bien?

Lily asintió, notando que no estaba para nada molesta en esa posición.

Gilbert se giró, con intención de salir del sótano, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver cómo Arthur y Francis observaban toda la escena silenciosos, en una esquina.

―Aquí no hay nada que ver. Largo―escupió Gilbert, mirando con ira en los ojos al Rey de Halloween, quien curiosamente no le rebatió nada y se dirigió hacia la salida, tirando a Francis del brazo, ya que se había quedado mirando con preocupación a Lily. Ambos salieron de la casa, siendo seguidos por Gilbert, que les fulminaba con la mirada, pero no les dijo nada más.

A paso rápido, Gilbert se dirigió hacia la Ciudad de Halloween.

―Vas a tener que decirme cuál es la casa de Vash―dijo a la muñeca en el tono más dulce que pudo, aunque eso le costó bastante.

―Es esa de ahí―Lily se la señaló con un dedo, aunque estaba a una distancia considerable de ellos.

Gilbert asintió, intentando ir lo más rápido posible pero sin querer correr. Solo le faltaba caerse con Lily en brazos y cargársela de manera definitiva.

Cuando llegó a la casa del científico, metió una fuerte patada a la puerta para indicar que estaban ahí.

Sin embargo, nadie respondió.

―Qué raro. Pensaba que este tío se pasaba día y noche en su laboratorio―bufó Gilbert, apretando los ojos con desesperación.

―Este tío tiene más vida aparte del laboratorio.

Gilbert se giró, encarando al científico.

―Escucha, Vash…―dijo, sin la menor intención de disculparse, sino de pedirle el favor, pero el científico le cortó.

―¡Tú!―exclamó, mirando atónito a Lily―. Conque te habías fugado con Gilbert.

Lily, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido con la mirada gacha y sin decir nada, dirigió su mirada atemorizada a su creador.

―N-No. M-Me raptó él, yo no quería―

―¡Excusas!―bramó Vash, sin darle oportunidad a la muñeca de explicarse.

―Lily tiene razón―Gilbert habló con dureza, con un tono tan serio que Vash nunca había escuchado que le hizo desistir de replicar y escucharle―. Yo rapté a Lily con la intención de molestarte a ti.

―Así que el culpable de todo eras tú…―siseó con odio Vash.

―En parte. El problema no es ese, sino este―dijo, mirando al costado de Lily.

―¿Qué pasa?―gruñó Vash, sin ver nada en especial más allá de que Lily tenía el vestido roto en esa zona.

Gilbert había abierto la boca para responder él, pero al ver los trozos de porcelana en las manos de su muñeca, Vash entendió de golpe lo que pasaba.

―¡Te lo advertí!―gritó, señalando a Lily con el dedo índice―. ¡Te advertí de no salir para que no te pasara justo esto!

Lily sollozó de nuevo, agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose humillada a la par que asustada.

―El causante de esto he sido yo―admitió Gilbert, tragándose su orgullo y confesando su error―. Yo… le he hecho esto a Lily. Sin querer―aclaró, al ver cómo la cara de Vash se contraía en un ictus de furia.

―¡Tú te has cargado mi creación!―le acusó, sonando realmente enfadado.

―Y vengo aquí a pedirte que la arregles―añadió en un tono mucho más calmado que el del científico, pero tenso.

―Ah, ¿ahora resulta que quieres que repare el daño que tú has causado?―preguntó, relajándose levemente, antes de sonreír de una manera muy aterradora.

―Por favor―pedir eso fue una de las cosas que más le costaron en su vida, por no decir la que más. Nunca había pedido favores a nadie. Después de todo, era el hombre del saco. Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que pedirle nada a nadie, simplemente tomando lo que quería. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez lo que pedía no era algo para su beneficio, sino para el de Lily, quien se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien importante para él…―. No lo pido por mí, sino por ella―dijo, mirando a Lily, agazapada entre sus brazos―. No ha tenido culpa de nada.

Vash se quedó en silencio, antes de fruncir el ceño y apartar de un empujón leve al hombre del saco, abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando.

Gilbert miró a Lily, sin saber qué hacer.

―Pasa―le susurró la muñeca.

―¿Estás segura?

Lily asintió.

―Sino, no habría dejado la puerta abierta.

El hombre del saco entró lentamente en la casa, mirando con curiosidad a cada uno de los rincones de ese extraño lugar.

―Por aquí―la voz de Vash provenía de una habitación a la izquierda, al final del pasillo. Gilbert fue en esa dirección, y entró en un amplio laboratorio.

 _―_ Déjala sobre esa mesa―indicó sin mirarles, señalando a una de las mesas metálicas que había por la sala―.Y haz el favor de no molestarme mientras arreglo este estropicio.

Gilbert depositó con suavidad a la muñeca sobre la superficie, pero Lily no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido.

―A un lado―el científico pasó con varios utensilios en ambas manos, que depositó en la misma mesa en la que estaba á mejor que no te muevas si no quieres acabar peor de lo que ya estás―le aconsejó, justo antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Aunque, en un principio, Lily temía que Vash se tomara una vengaza y le provocara algún tipo de daño o que la dejara morir, el científico se concentró en lo que hacía, moviéndo cada objeto con la máxima delicadeza.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Gilbert se dedicaba a dar vueltas tanto por la misma habitación como por los pasillos cercanos a esta, experimentando por primera vez lo que era la culpa.

El hombre del saco no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Vash se acercó a él, aún con cara de pocos amigos.

―Tú y yo tenemos algo sobre lo que discutir.

―¿Cómo está Lily?―le interrumpió el otro, ganándose una mueca de desagrado por parte del rubio.

―Ha sido un buen golpe y más para un cuerpo tan frágil como el suyo. Pero si me he ganado esta fama es por algo.

El alivio que sintió Gilbert al saber que la chica estaría bien, fue indescriptible.

―Lily es mía, yo la cree y le di vida―siguió hablando Vash, sin percatarse de todo lo que sentía el otro. Sin embargo sí que pudo ver sin problemas la mueca que adoptaba el hombre del saco.

―La creaste para dejarla encerrada día sí y día también aquí, eso no es darle vida.

―Tú la raptaste por el mero hecho de que querías fastidiarme, no vengas ahora a darme lecciones de moral, Gilbert―le recriminó Vash, cruzándose de brazos.

―Y aún así prefería volver conmigo cuando le daba libertad como para irse. Solo habría tenido que burlar a tres niños y, sin embargo, nunca volvió aquí.

El científico, aún con los brazos cruzados, se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

―No es realmente útil, casi nunca puede hacer nada por miedo a romperse. Y se dedicaba a envenenar mis comidas―dijo, con tono pensativo antes de mirar a ás de suerte, supongo que realmente aquí dentro es más un estorbo que otra cosa.

El albino tuvo sentimientos encontrados ante estas palabras. Por un lado, sintió algo similar a la felicidad al saber que Lily no tendría que volver, por otro, sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de partirle la cara al rubio por hablar así de la chica.

―Además, he aprendido de mis errores―continuó el científico―mi nueva creación nunca tendrá el problema de la fragilidad.

Gilbert dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Vash al escuchar un ruido. En la puerta, con una sonrisa dulce y aliviada estaba Lily, acompañada por lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo de cabello gris recogido en dos largas trenzas.

La nueva ayudante del científico empujó un poco con la mano a Lily, que se acercó vacilante a ambos chicos. Sin saber qué debía de hacer.

Al ver la duda de la muñeca, Gilbert le tendió una mano, sonriendo de una manera que ella no había visto nunca. No había ni un atisbo de crueldad o de malicia en esa sonrisa que se convirtió, sin lugar a dudas en su preferida.

―Puedes venir conmigo de nuevo, si quieres―dijo, notando aún el alivio de verla sin ningún daño.

Lily no contestó, sino que simplemente sujetó su mano, siendo guiada por el hombre del saco hacia fuera del laboratorio.

Apenas llegaron a un lugar apartado, donde apenas se veían monstruos, Gilbert se paró, encarando a la chica.

―Perdón por todo lo que ha pasado. En primer lugar, ni siquiera debería haberte usado para molestar a Vash, ni retenerte en contra de tu voluntad ni...

Lily, que había comenzado a sonreír en cuanto el albino comenzó a hablar, se acercó a él lentamente, al ver que el otro no se apartaba, tomó el valor necesario para depositar dulcemente sus labios de porcelana sobre los de Gilbert, quien no hizo ningún gesto por apartarla.

Justo cuando vio irse a Gilbert con Lily en brazos hacia la ciudad, Arthur se giró a Francis.

―Espero que Vash pueda arreglarla―rompió el silencio con esa frase, viendo cómo Santa Claus estaba cruzado de brazos, completamente serio―. Eeh… Vale. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo.

―Estoy muy enfadado contigo.

―Muy enfadado. Y sé que la he liado bien liada y que toda la culpa es mía―dijo Arthur, suspirando. Al ver que Francis no añadía nada, continuó hablando―. Sé que debí haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que esto era un error. Pero soy muy cabezón, y hasta que no hago una cosa mal no me doy cuenta de lo realmente malo que es. Yo… Quería que te sintieras bien aquí, en mi ciudad, pero los niñatos esos te trajeron a casa de Gilbert, que definitivamente es el peor lugar de aquí. Yo… lo único que puedo hacer es decirte que lo siento, y que espero que no pienses que todos aquí somos igual que él. Yo…―al no saber cómo seguir se frustró, llevándose una mano al pelo.

―Te perdono―la voz de Francis le hizo clavar su mirada atónita en él.

―¿Qué?―Seguro que había oído mal…

―Que te perdono―suspiró Santa Claus, relajando su expresión facial―. A pesar de mi enfado, entiendo lo que has hecho. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gustaría preparar una fiesta que es totalmente nueva? Sin embargo, tú la robaste, lo que es algo horrible que me va a tocar reparar.

Arthur agachó la cabeza al suelo, sintiéndose regañado.

―Sin embargo…―el Rey de Halloween miró de nuevo a Francis, que estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿Qué te parecería ayudarme a solucionar todo este lío?

―¿Cómo? Yo solo traigo miedo y terror a la gente.

―Bueno, puedes considerarlo un castigo por tu comportamiento―Francis se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

Arthur asintió, entendiendo que Francis le estaba dando la oportunidad de ir con él y ver cómo hacía su trabajo.

―Entonces vamos―dijo Arthur, más animado―. No hay tiempo que perder.

―Pero antes…―dijo Francis con tranquilidad, dando un paso hacia Arthur―. Creo recordar que querías volver a estar vivo, fuese cual fuese el precio, ¿no?

Arthur asintió, sin saber a qué venía eso.

―Sí, ¿por qué?

En vez de responder, Francis se acercó a él y en un movimiento rápido le quitó el puñal del pecho. Arthur miró atónito la escena, antes de estallar en pánico.

―¿¡Pero qué has hecho!?―exclamó, llevándose las manos al corazón, donde había estado hasta entonces el arma incrustada―. ¡Me voy a morir!

Francis le puso una mano en el hombro, con calma.

―Tranquilo―susurró, con seguridad, y Arthur se calló, totalmente tenso.

Pasaron varios segundos y no se desintegró ni se redujo a cenizas, como había esperado que pasase. En su lugar, el Rey del Mal sintió cómo poco a poco su corazón volvía a latir, y la necesidad de respirar era cada vez mayor.

―¡Estoy… estoy!―Estaba tan asombrado que no podía formular la frase.

―Estás vivo―la terminó Francis, sonriendo con dulzura.

Arthur se miró las manos, cuyo color pasó de uno mortecino a uno totalmente sano, y sonrió, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

―¿C-Cómo?―preguntó, volviendo a mirar a Francis, quien también estaba sonriendo.

―Ya sabes, soy Santa Claus. Tengo magia. ¿Cómo crees sino que recorro todo el mundo en una noche entregando regalos?―repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur se lanzó encima del otro en un abrazo, realmente contento, sin pensar. Francis, a quien le pilló esto totalmente desprevenido, tardó unos momentos en abrazarle de vuelta con fuerza.

Cuando Arthur se separó, abrió la boca para hablar. Sin embargo, se vio incapaz ya que Francis había puesto sus labios contra los suyos. Esta vez fue el turno de Arthur de sorprenderse, pero eso sensación tan nueva le gustó mucho, así que acabó devolviendo el beso a Francis. Cuando se separaron, Francis sonrió, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

―Vamos, hay que arreglar esto.

Arthur sonrió, asintiendo.

De esa manera, aquella noche Santa Claus fue ayudado por el Rey de Halloween a repartir los regalos de Navidad. Rápidamente llegaron a la Ciudad de la Navidad, donde todos estaban en pánico, y gracias Francis y su capacidad de tranquilizar a todo el mundo, el arreglo no llevó mucho tiempo. Subió a su trineo, tirado por renos vivos (no como los de Arthur), y le ofreció una mano al Rey de Halloween, quien la tomó y subió junto a él, sonriendo contento. Aquella noche fue inolvidable para ambos y los protagonistas tanto de la Navidad como de Halloween, empezaron una curiosa relación, la cual duró durante muchos años.

 **FIN**


End file.
